Sombras de un anochecer
by PrincessXgilex
Summary: Una sombra al acecho, una balanza que equilibrar, una cruzada solitaria para una joven, que va sola contra el mundo entero, y aun asi, se siente feliz. Elixie, y ya veremos que se me ocurre (mala con los Summary)
1. Prologo

Holis! :D como les va? bueno, si alguno se pregunta porque me estaba tardando tanto, o que me paso, simple, protestas, pero eso es cosa para otro dia, ahora, les traigo un nuevo Fic, que simplemente se me ocurrio asi no mas, espero que lo Disfruten.

AHORA A LEER.

* * *

**Una Sombra, al acecho.**

Cualquiera diría, que luego de derrotar al Doctor Blakk, curar a todas las babosas malvadas, detener los planes de los flagelos, y como bono extra derrotar a Blite y un T-Rex, para luego devolverlos a donde pertenecían, la paz podría asentarse un tiempo en bajoterra, pero no, ese no era el caso, siempre debía de haber o una llamada a auxilio, o un bandido fugado, o incluso malvado o simplemente ambicioso hombre, que creía que podía vencer a un Shane, si no, la vida sería muy aburrida para nuestros héroes, aunque ahora mismo, se podía apreciar cierta aura de tranquilidad en el refugio, a parte claro de Pronto, el cual estaba preparando uno de sus "exquisitos" platillos topoides.

**P.O.V Kord.**

Bueno podría decirse que el día comenzó, siendo muy anormal, ¿porque? Sencillo, todo estaba tranquilo, no había ninguna señal de auxilio, no había problemas, ni robos, ni bandidos, ni nada que pudiera ser considerado una amenaza, excepto una niña que lloraba porque su babosa estaba en la copa de un hongo, y no podía bajarla, la única razón por la cual lo supimos, es que era lo único que estaba pasando, literalmente, todo era paz, no me malinterpreten, era genial que todo fuera paz y demás, pero siendo honestos, era hasta un poco aburrido, tal vez podría ir a practicar Babosa bol, con Grendel o algo así, o podía ponerme a practicar un rato, pero me detuve en las escaleras al ver una pequeña escena.

Eli y Trixie estaban hablando en la sala, no era que eso no fuera normal, de hecho era muy normal, pero de todas formas me gustaba quedarme un rato observando las caras tontas que cada uno podía al ver fijamente al otro mientras hablaba, casi fingiendo que lo escuchaba, no es necesario ser muy listo, bueno solo un poco más listo que Pronto, para saber que entre esos dos había algo más que amistad, lo malo, era que ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a admitirlo, ambos por la misma razón, el rechazo, estuve pensando un rato en cómo ayudarlos y divertirme un poco, no era por ser malo, pero podía hacer ambas cosas con una pequeña broma o dos, que los pusiera en una situación interesante.

Claro mi tren de pensamiento se paro, al ver como ambos se quedaban viendo a los ojos, y se empezaban a sonrojar, mataría por saber que era lo que estaban hablando, pero al ver como se acercaban cada vez mas y mas, no pude más que sonreír, al menos hasta que…

-¡Pronto quiere anunciar, que la comida ya esta lista!- prácticamente grito Pronto entrando de improvisto en la sala, lo mira un momento, para luego volver a ver a los chicos, y si alguna vez tuve dudas sobre la tele-transportación, y ese tipo de cosas, pues al ver la escena se habían aclarado mis sospechas, cada uno estaba prácticamente el otro lado de la sala, con la cabeza mirando a todos lado, excepto en dirección al otro, algo sonrojados.

-Gracias Pronto- dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo, aun sin mirarse, y yendo primero Trixie a la cocina, yo detuve a Eli antes de que entrara a la cocina.

-¿y Bien?- dije esperando una respuesta de su parte, a lo que él solo me miro extrañado.

-¿y bien qué?- dijo bastante extrañado, podría ser el mejor lanzador de babosas de toda bajoterra, pero empezaba a sospechar que los Shane tenían una propensión especial a no entender indirectas.

-¿Qué paso con Trixie?- dije con un tono algo pícaro, que hizo sonrojar a Eli.

-¿qué?, n…no se dé que, de que hablas Kord? Pfffff, que te hace pensar…aaaaahhh, ¿cuál era la pregunta?- había divagado Eli, mientras yo lo miraba con una ceja levantada, clara señal de que no le creía.

-¿alguna vez te he dicho que eres el peor mentiroso de toda bajoterra?- pregunte con algo de humor, era divertido hacerlo sufrir un poco.

-tal vez un par de veces- decía Eli, con un tono algo resignado- ¿tanto se nota?

-eso depende, ¿vez este piso?- pregunte a Eli, señalando al suelo.

-sí.

-es tan obvio como eso- dije de forma contundente, lo mejor era que le hablara directamente. Aunque creo que lo desanime un poco.

-¿crees que ella lo sabe?- me pregunto, con un tono algo decepcionado.

-no amigo, si algo tienen en como Trixie y tu, es el hecho de que no reconocerían que le gustan a alguien, aunque ese alguien les pidiera matrimonio- dije con algo de humor, era sobrepasarse un poco, pero era la verdad.

-entonces crees que…- decía Eli, hasta ser interrumpido.

-¿oigan de que tanto hablan? ¿No me van a dejar sola en la línea de fuego verdad?- decía Trixie, asomando la cabeza por la puerta de la cocina, Eli prácticamente se quedo mas helado que una babosa congelada, así que tuve que improvisar.

-cosas de hombres- dije de repente, era lo único que se me había ocurrido decir, además de que no haría preguntas innecesarias.

Trixie simplemente nos analizo con la mirada, mientras levantaba una ceja.

-muy bien, pero vengan ya, creo que la "comida" de Pronto intenta comerme, otra vez- dijo Trixie, con algo de fastidio, metiéndose en la cocina otra vez, y era cierto, aun recuerdo que una vez la "comida" de Pronto trato de comernos a nosotros, fue un día raro, incluso para nosotros.

-hey, creo que tienes que decirle algo amigo- dije luego de que Trixie se fuera, y Eli aun seguía algo ido.

-lo dices como si fuera muy fácil- me dijo Eli.

-Pfffff, ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser?- dije con un claro humor, Eli me miro fijamente- ¿Qué?

-¿recuerdas cuando luchamos contra todo el ejercito del Doctor Blakk?- dijo Eli.

-aja.

-súmale a Blite, los dinosaurios, y a nosotros sin lanzadoras ni babosas, eso requeriría menos valentía, y, ¿si ella no siente lo mismo?- dijo Eli, lo ultimo hasta lo deprimió un poco.

-o vamos amigo estoy seguro de que…- dije, hasta que Trixie interrumpió otra vez.

-¡Chicos!- grito Trixie, casi saliendo de la cocina, con algo parecido a un espagueti jalándola hacia dentro, donde se podía ver a un Pronto que comía su comida feliz de la vida. Hasta que fue jalada hacia dentro por esa cosa.

-¡Ya vamos Trixie!- dijo Eli, valientemente, entrando en la cocina, yo me prepare, y luego entre. Les aseguro, que cualquier día de la semana, preferiría luchar contra los secuaces de Blakk otra vez, a comer la comida de Pronto.

Luego de la "comida"

-Pronto les advirtió que la comida estaba fresca- decía Pronto, con su natural tono, mientras el resto de la banda lo miraba feo.

-Pronto, en el futuro, preferiríamos que nuestra comida este un poco menos fresca, o al menos lo suficiente para que, no sé, ¡no intente comernos!- dijo Trixie, con alguna, por no decir el nombre correcto, cosas, pegadas tanto a su ropa, como a su cabello, y aun así, por la cara que tenia Eli al mirarla creo que aun le parecía hermosa, claro que cuando Trixie volteo al sentir que alguien la miraba, y que ese alguien era Eli, ambos voltearon a ver a otro lado.

-¡pero Pronto ya se disculpo!- trato de rebatir Pronto, claro que al notar nuestras miradas, simplemente se cruzo de brazos, solo por esto, le haría una broma ejemplar, pero eso sería en otro momento. Ya que alguien estaba tocando la puerta.

-yo iré- dijo Eli, levantándose y abriendo la puerta, siendo nadie más ni nadie menos que el caballero, tan educado como siempre- hola, ¿qué tal?

-me siento muy satisfecho Eli Shane, pero debo de preguntar, ¿a qué se debe tu estado?- pregunto el caballero, con todas sus frases elegantes, señalando las parte de la comida de Pronto que Eli tenía en varias partes de su ropa.

-nah, es una larga historia, pero dime, ¿Qué te trae por aquí y donde está Danna?- pregunto Eli, mirando a los lados.

-vengo a solicitar tu ayuda con un pequeño contra tiempo, ¿a qué se debe la pregunta sobre la señorita Por?- dijo el caballero, extrañado por la pregunta de Eli.

-bueno, es que oí que tu y ella, y la verdad no se necesita ser muy listo para saberlo- dijo Eli, actuando como si él fuera el maestro del romance, aunque el caballero se sonrojo, alzo una ceja, y luego me miro a mi, ya que yo tenía la misma mirada de "no puede ser enserio", yo le hice señas con la mano para que le diera un par de aires a Eli, tal vez así pensaría un poco las cosas.

-aunque, la señorita Por y yo, estamos en una, situación sentimental bastante particular, no es necesario decir que, aun no tenemos un encuentro apropiado en donde nuestros designios personales sean expuesto- dijo el caballero, aunque honestamente no lo entendí.

-traducción, aun no le ha pedido una cita- decía Trixie, ganándose la mirada de todos- cosas de chicas.

-bueno, dejando ese asunto como un por menor, si me permiten- decía el caballero, a lo que Eli se hizo a un lado y lo hizo pasar, sentándose en medio de la sala.

-muy bien, ahora, ¿cuál es el contra tiempo?- pregunto Eli, yendo directo al grano, todos nos pusimos muy atentos a la espera de lo que iba a decir el caballero.

- un encargo, tengo un problema con un encargo- decía el caballero, serio.

-y bien, ¿qué hay con eso? ¿Un montón de matones, bandidos, ladrones?- decía Trixie, esperando lo que sea.

-nada- dijo el caballero, sorprendiendo a todos.

-¿a qué te refieres con nada?- dijo Eli, confundido, hablando por los demás.

-a lo que me refiero, señor Shane, es que es simplemente un encargo sencillo, sin contratiempos, en un terreno que conozco a la perfección, y sumamente fácil- decía el Caballero, extrañándonos mas.

-¿y eso es malo porque…?- pregunto Eli.

-me han dotado de todo el equipamiento necesario, me han dado mejoras para mi meca-bestia, incluso me dotaron de un arsenal más amplio, y no solo eso, me han dado una actualización para mi ojo bonico- dijo el caballero, enseñándonos su ojo, que en efecto, parecía hasta funcionar mejor.

- así que crees que es una trampa, ¿quién te dio todo el equipo?- dije finalmente, no era muy difícil si lo pensabas un poco, pero lo extraño era que en efecto, o era una trampa, o el que lo contrato le gustaba ser muy precavido.

-lamentablemente, no tengo esa información a mi disposición- dijo el caballero con su tono educado.

-¿no?- dijo Trixie, extrañada.

-no, no tengo idea de quién me pudo haber dado el equipo, o las babosas, ya que ni siquiera dejo el mas mínimo rastro en ninguna de las cosas para que pudiera seguirlo- dijo el caballero, aclarándonos la duda.

-¿alguna idea de quien pueda ser?- pregunto Eli, estoy segura que en su mente ya se está formando un plan.

-no, demasiados trabajos exitosos, aunque gracias a ti, señor Shane, la mayoría están en la cárcel, y muy pocas personas pueden costearse todo el equipo del que fui dotado, aunque no se me ocurre ningún noble de alta categoría que le interesaría emboscarme- dijo el caballero, dándonos a todos una clara señal de que él no tenía idea.

-descuida caballero, te ayudaremos, pero antes, tenemos que tener un plan- decía Eli, animando al caballero, y levantándose, todos nos pusimos a escucharlo atentamente.

-caballero, ¿exactamente qué es lo que tienes que hacer?- pregunto Eli, luego de pensar.

-recoger una caja, luego llevarla a la caverna Objetivo, y entregársela a un hombre con una corbata, el resto de las especificaciones están junto con la caja- dijo el caballero, muy educado.

-¿nada mas? Vaya, es una trampa, hay posiciones altas y demás de camino- decía Eli, trazando ya un plan.

-El gran Pronto, el magnífico, puede guiarlos por los atajos y demás rutas cortas, para llegar más rápidamente a nuestro destino- dijo Pronto, con su siempre presente tono de alabanza a sí mismo.

-muy bien, yo ira a preparar nuestras mecas- dije yendo a preparar nuestras mecas para el camino, podemos ser excelentes lanzadoras, pero preferiría no tener que caminar todo el trayecto, otra vez.

- muy bien, si nos vamos posicionando aquí, y aquí, podremos…- decía Eli, mientras yo entraba en el garaje, ya me explicaría luego el plan, lo mío son mas la mecas y las piezas.

**Lugar no determinado, P.O.V. sin identificar.**

-¿Con que esto es Bajoterra no?- dijo una chica joven, totalmente cubierta con una capucha de color gris, pero a quien se le notaban parte de su cabello, algunos mechones Grises, otros negros, y otros blancos.

-no tenemos que hacer esto, y lo sabes- dijo un chico, también cubierto por una capucha de color gris, a quien no le notaba nada más.

-tu tiene opción, yo no, irónico eh- dijo la chica, con un tono acido y burlón.

-siempre hay opción, ¿no voy a convencerte no?- dijo el chico, con un tono humorístico.

-¿tú qué crees?- dijo la chica, sarcásticamente- ¿iras con la banda de Shane no?

-sí, aun así, ya empezaste tu plan- decía el de la capucha, serio.

-solo es un preludio, nada muy serio, necesito hacerme más fuerte, antes de hacer cualquier cosa, pero, un equipo no estaría mal- decía la chica, serena, mirando a Bajoterra.

-ellas tres, ¿Por qué no me sorprende? Jeje- decía el chico, con algo de humor, antes de ponerse serio- hermanita, te desearía suerte, pero honestamente no quiero que lo logres.

-vaya, se ve que tienes fe en nuestro objetivo- decía la chica.

-Sona, créeme cuando te digo, que tal vez sea tu objetivo, tal vez no sea el mismo que el de ese medí-terrestre que ahora está entre los nuestros, tal vez no esté claro para mi, tal vez ni siquiera este claro para cualquiera menos para ti, pero te digo, que mi objetivo, siempre será interponerme en tu camino- decía el chico de la capucha serio.

-Xin, si de verdad piensas irte solo hazlo y ya, yo no te detengo- decía la chica, de nombre Sona.

-adiós hermanita, cuídala bien, siempre esta de tu lado- decía el chico, de nombre Xin, mientras una babosa estropeada se ponía en su hombro.

-lo mismo digo hermanito, lo mismo digo- decía Sona, mirando con una sonrisa a su única babosa. Viéndola con orgullo.

Era una infierno malvada.

* * *

Si lo se, no es muy largo, pero es solo un prologo, espero saber como les parecio Chao!


	2. Chapter 1

**Bueno, lo siento mucho por quien estuvo esperando, o a quien deje con la intriga, pero muchos saben como es esto, sin inspiracion, y sin tiempo, no se hace mucho, pero aqui estoy otra vez! y bueno, lo de siempre, nada de Bajoterra me pertenece, excepto mis OC y las de mis amigas, punto. A**

**HORA DE DISFRUTAR!**

* * *

**El arte de la guerra.**

Cuando a una persona normal, se le pregunta si puede lograr cambiar un antiguo sistema, o luchar por algo, generalmente te responderá que si, la diferencia, se halla en lo que no responden, esos, son lo que de verdad estarían dispuestos a hacerlo, porque no estarían ocupados diciendo "puedo hacerlo" estarían ocupados haciéndolo, el arte de la guerra, consiste mas en dos grupos de idiotas que se tratan de vencerse entre sí con cosas de metal o demás, aunque de hecho es la idea principal en si misma, pero ese no es el caso. Una guerra, es algo inútil, una lucha, eso si es necesario, para prepararnos, para lograr hacernos fuertes, para prepararnos para lo que sea que se nos cruce en nuestros caminos, este es el verdadero significado de una lucha, pero cada lucha, necesita 2 contrincantes, y ahí, es en donde nuestra pequeña nueva protagonista entra, una fuerza opuesta, alguien que se opone a dejar que las cosas sigan igual, pero para eso, necesita un equipo, y hay, es en donde empieza este relato.

**P.O.V Sona.**

Bueno, es oficial, mi hermano ya está en mí contra, ¿Por qué no lo persigo? Simple, no tengo lanzadora, bueno, un problema más a la lista, si tengo razón, la banda de Shane tardara con el encargo que le di al caballero, me costó casi todo lo que tenia, pero el tiempo, a veces es mas valioso que cualquier otra cosa.

-muy bien amiga, tenemos que reunir a un equipo, y ya sea por quien empezar- dije a mi babosa, aunque fuera una "malvada" no distaba mucho de una babosa normal para mi, o al menos lo que eh oído de una babosa "normal" me obedece, es amigable, y hasta es mi amiga, pero a mi paso, las demás babosas "normales" se alejaban, era de esperarse, aun cerca, vi a mi hermano, las babosas estropeadas se acercaban a él sin miedo alguno, mientras las normales lo veían curiosas, el me miro a mi, y yo lo mire a él, luego me voltee, y seguí caminando.

Ya no estábamos en el mismo camino.

Pero debía de dejar eso de lado, mi objetivo por el momento era encontrar un buen medio de transporte, entre más discreto rápido y poco conocido, mejor, de momento mi mayor ventaja era mi mayor debilidad, mi numero, uno, una sola persona es mas ágil y difícil de detectar, pero más vulnerable, y con mi hermano traicionándome, pasar desapercibida no me duraría mucho tiempo mas, así que tenía que darme prisa y armar lo más rápido posible a mi equipo.

Primero que nada necesitaría a una guía, a alguien que supiera todas y cada una de las pequeñas rutas de escape, los pequeños atajos, incluso la más pequeña de las particulares rutas y demás que bajoterra pudiera tener, este lugar era demasiado extenso, y no tenía ni el tiempo ni la capacidad para saber todo eso. Los topoides eran algo que no pensaba considerar siquiera, muy, ¿Cómo decirlo? A si, tontos, "la ignorancia es felicidad" si claro, solo lo oí una vez, y de paso fue una broma, aunque la verdad no le entendí el chiste, solo pensaban en sigo mismos, y ignoraban todo lo demás, asi que de por si lograr una conversación con uno de ellos me llevaría tiempo, tiempo que no tenia.

Luego, alguien precisa y que supiera trabajar a largas distancias, los trabajos que iba a hacer necesitarían de precisión milimétrica, y un rápido escape, eso sería difícil, según me dijo Surfur, en una de las raras ocasiones en donde no trataba de matarme, aunque ahora que recuerdo en esa ocasión también trato de matarme, pero ese es otro tema, me dijo que aquí generalmente se practican duelos, así que encontrar a alguien que este acostumbrado a los disparos de larga distancia seria un problema, a menos que seas yo.

Y por último, pero no por eso menos importante necesitaría un ingeniero, alguien que sepa cómo funcionan las cosas, para poder sabotearlas o repararlas, porque dudo que oprimir cosas azules y rojas sirva de mucho aquí, un troll de las cavernas era algo fuera de discusión, muy orgulloso y obstinado, además de que sabían muy bien en que se metían cuando trataban con alguien como yo, según supe, uno de los suyos ayudo a impedir que el de Surfur entrara en bajoterra, y si algo tienen los Trolls de las cavernas, es que son unidos, orgullosos, pero unidos.

Pero primero, mi problema principal, un medio de transporte, en donde podría…

Mi tren de pensamientos se vio interrumpido, sentí una sombra, a alguien moviéndose entre sombras, si el clan sombra me encontraba y más aun ahora, mientras aun no estaba lista, podía darme por muerta, por suerte, al acercarme más a donde sentí la sombra, note que solo era una medí-terrestre de pelo rosa con lentes, y con ropas de colores oscuros, lo que me llamo la atención fueron sus lanzadoras una en cada una de sus muñecas , un arma no me vendría mal, luego me preocuparía por las municiones, pero lo pensé mejor.

¿Cómo era posible que una chica así pudiera lograr tal acción? Mira más fijamente a su cinturón, y vi una esfera, con inscripciones del clan sombra, y con un gran botón verde en uno de sus lados. Sonreí, al parecer mi suerte era buena, con ese dispositivo podría ser imparable por un tiempo, en personas como yo, podría hasta fallar, pero conocía su funcionamiento teórico, parte de las antiguas enseñanzas, aun así, sería de gran ayuda, pero no podría usarlo siempre, si no, sería como ponerme una roca gigante en la cabeza y gritar "! HEY CLAN SOMBRA, ESTOY AQUÍ!" cosa que no iba a pasar.

La vi entrar en una cueva, pensé cuidadosamente en mi siguiente movimiento, obviamente estaba confiada en que nadie sabía su ubicación, así que tenía el elemento sorpresa de mi parte, pero debía de ser cuidadosa, nadie común y corriente puede tener esa cosa así como así, mire a mi babosa por un momento.

-¿tienes alguna idea?- le dije, yo ya tenía parte del plan listo, pero necesitaba confirmar. Mi babosa hizo varios sonidos como respuesta.

-vale, me parece perfecto, pero necesitamos algo para mantenerla ahí, de seguro tiene contactos- dije, luego de escuchar a mi babosa, la cual me volvió a hacer sonidos.

-me encanta cuando te pones así- dije con una sonrisa, y a paso calmado y silencioso, me fui adentrando en la cueva, la vi descansando en una red tejida muy probablemente por sus babosas, estaba descansando, al igual que ellas, yo sonreí, esto iba a ser fácil.

**P.O.V. Kord.**

Muy bien, lo bueno, de hecho lo único bueno de tener a Pronto de compañero, era el hecho de que era el mejor guía que conozco, aunque no pienso admitirlo en voz alta, luego de que el caballero nos dijera el lugar, Eli trazo un plan para mantenerlo a nuestro alcance, pero lo suficientemente lejos como para que el que intentara emboscarlo no pudiera vernos, yo iba junto con Eli, mientras Pronto y Trixie iban un poco más adelante del caballero.

No era un lugar sumamente peligroso, un pequeño claro en medio de un pequeño bosque, nada serio, pero un buen lugar para una emboscada, y no solo eso, según dijo Eli, a pesar de que el caballero conocía mucho el lugar, no se había dado cuenta que era un potencial peligro para emboscadas, tal vez porque nadie era lo bastante tonto como para emboscarlo, pero dotarlo de armamento hasta los dientes, mejorar su ojo, y darle un encargo sencillo, daba un mal presentimiento no importaba de donde lo miraras.

Se suponía que recogeríamos el paquete, y luego tomaríamos el camino más rápido a la caverna objetivo, el único problema, era que aun con los atajos de Pronto, nos llevaría un largo tiempo, y eso era si no teníamos ningún problemas, además, también estaba el hecho de que tendríamos que mantenernos cerca, ya que las comunicaciones serian interrumpidas por varios materiales en los lugares en donde pasaríamos.

En pocas palabras, estaríamos incomunicados con el resto de bajoterra, no es que eso fuera un problema, o que fuera la primera vez que pasara, pero algo no me daba buena espina de todo esto.

-¿oye Eli, tu también lo sientes?- dije esperando que el comprendiera.

-el mal presentimiento, claro, como no hacerlo- decía Eli, siendo honesto, para luego mirar al vacio, con una mirada algo ida, yo rodé los ojos, y le di un zape para despertarlo.

-¡auch! Oye- dijo Eli, mientras se ponía la mano en donde le había golpeado.

-¿pensando en Trixie otra vez?- dije con una sonrisa algo burlona, Eli se sonrojo.

-n… no, claro que no- trataba de mentir Eli, mientras yo lo mire fijamente, para que luego el suspirara- si…

-vamos amigo, ¿Cuándo la invitaras a una cita de verdad?- decía tratando de animarlo, aunque ya iba siendo hora que se sincerara con ella.

-lo dices como si fuera fácil- decía Eli, yo suspire.

-¿otra vez?- dije algo fastidiado, teníamos este tipo de conversaciones casi a diario, pero Eli ni se atrevía a acercarse a Trixie, aunque para todos era obvio que se gustaran.

-bueno, estoy esperando el momento adecuado- decía Eli, sin mirarme.

-¿Cuándo termines de reunir la valentía suficiente? Eli, te he visto hacer cosas que ninguna otra persona haría, ¿y te aterrada pensar en pedirle una cita a Trixie?- dije totalmente incrédulo, aunque había que admitir que requería valentía, pero tampoco era para tanto.

-¿pero qué tal si ella no siente lo mismo? Eso arruinaría nuestra amistad- decía Eli, yo levante una ceja, con algo de incredulidad.

-¿y si ella siente lo mismo, lo has pensado?- dije regresándole la pregunta, era obvio que jamás lo iba a hacer si solo se concentraba en lo malo.

-no pienso asumir ese riesgo- dijo rotundamente.

-lo dice el que dirigió un ataque contra una fortaleza- dije con algo de ironía.

-bueno, era más sencillo, solo teníamos que disparar babosas- decía Eli, bueno eso era cierto.

-bueno siempre puedes…

-vemos el paquete- dijo la voz de Trixie a través del comunicador, a lo que ambos nos pusimos muy atentos.

-¿algo anormal?- pregunto Eli, con cierto tono de preocupación.

-no, solo una caja, en medio del claro, creo que tiene una nota encima- decía Trixie, con un tono de extrañeza.

-¿Qué pasa Trixie?- dijo Eli, notando el tono de extrañeza.

-bueno, es que creí que sería más difícil que esto, claramente parece una trampa, pero no noto nada inusual- decía Trixie, aun con el tono de extrañeza.

-es cierto, probablemente me equivoque llamándolos aquí banda de Shane- decía el caballero, algo avergonzado.

-no es problema caballero, además no es como si tuviéramos algo mejor que hacer, ahora vamos, mejor terminemos de una vez con esto- dije, mientras me ponía a la par del caballero, al igual que Eli, y Pronto y Trixie se paraban a esperarnos, si de verdad era una trampa, lo más sensato sería enfrentarla todos juntos.

-¿oye Caballero, que eso por cierto?- decía Eli, refiriéndose al paquete, honestamente a mí también me daba algo de curiosidad, pero bueno.

-lamento decirte, Sr. Shane, que no tengo a mi disposición la información que me estas requiriendo- dijo el Caballero, con su tono educado, ambos lo miramos.

-espera, ¿no sabes qué es?- dije algo incrédulo, sabía que a veces no se debían de hacer muchas preguntas, pero la cosa cambiaba si creías que te iba a tender una emboscada.

-en palabras más simples, si- dijo el caballero, contundentemente, mientras llegábamos con Trixie y Pronto.

-ósea que es probable que sea una bomba, o algo parecido ¿no es así?- dijo Eli, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, haciendo que Trixie y Pronto levantaran una ceja.

-déjame adivinar, ¿el paquete es una trampa?-dijo Trixie, algo fastidiada, había que admitirlo, a este punto, eso era un cliché.

-creemos que si, ¿no vieron nada que nos ayude a saber si es o no?- dije, entrando en la conversación.

-No, el gran Pronto los estaba esperando, para liderarlos, en esta, ah, aventura- decía Pronto, aunque admito que divago un poco al no saber cómo nombrarla de forma emocionante.

-bueno, en marcha- dijo Eli, liderando al grupo, aunque he de admitir que era algo aburrido.

O al menos fue aburrido hasta que empecé a sentir un pequeño mal presentimiento, que fue aumentando muy rápido a medida que trataba de buscar la fuente de ese presentimiento, hasta que note un pequeñísimo detalle.

-caballero, ¿conoces muy bien estas cavernas no?-pregunte calmadamente al caballero, el cual me miro a algo confundido.

-así es Sr. Zane- me respondió con tono educado.

-entonces, ¿este lugar tiene muchas babosas como el resto de bajoterra no es así?- volví a preguntar.

-si, así es- me volvió a responder, con la misma confusión.

-entonces, ¿puedes decirme donde están?- pregunte con un tono calmado.

El caballero empezó a ver a su alrededor, al igual que los demás que habían escuchado nuestra conversación, y notaron el mismo detalle que yo, no había ninguna babosa a la vista. De hecho, no había ninguna babosa por donde sea que viéramos, mientras que las nuestras parecían estar temblando un poco, y Burpy se subía al hombro de Eli, con algo de agresividad, algo no iba bien.

**P.O.V. Sona**

Bueno, eso había sido tan sencillo como esperaba.

-¿cómo me veo?- le pregunte a mi babosa, mientras me quedaba con los brazos alzados a través de mi capa medieval, la cual había hecho a partir de mi capucha, me parecía mas cómoda que mi capucha, además de hacer lo mismo que ella, cubrir todo mi cuerpo, excepto mis pies, mostrando dos lanzadoras, una en cada muñeca.

Ella lo único que hizo fue mover la cabeza de lado a lado, casi diciendo "más o menos"

-tienes razón, esto muestra demasiado de mis cicatrices, aunque admitámoslo, nunca he sido muy exigente que digamos- decía mientras miraba ambas lanzadoras, no me durarían mucho, pero era un inicio.

Mi babosa empezó a chillar con algo de recriminación.

-eso solo paso una vez, y lo sabes- le dije con algo de enojo, odio cuando me recrimina las cosas.

Otra vez volvió a chillar, y esta vez señalo a la chica de pelo rosa, que estaba inconsciente en el suelo, mientras sus babosas me miraban con temor.

-nah, déjala ahí, no representa una amenaza- dije con confianza.

Mi babosa esta vez chillaba con algo de molestia.

-muy bien, muy bien, ¿qué tal si la ato o algo así?- le pregunte con algo de molestia, no era mi estilo, pero si ella creía que era una buena idea, lo haría.

Esta vez mi babosa chillo con aprobación. Acto seguido, la ate con un poco de la red de sus babosas, o al menos lo no que no había sido quemado por mi babosa, lo cual no era mucho.

-Muy bien, ahora, vamos por nuestra guía, solo espero que esto funcione como debe funcionar- decía con calma, mientras mi babosa se montaba encima de mi cabeza, su lugar favorito, y sacaba el artefacto del Clan Sombra, pero esta vez emitía un color un tanto amarillento- llévame, no al lugar que quiero, sino al lugar que necesito.

Una energía muy particular salió del artefacto, y en menos de un pestañeo, ya me había ido del lugar donde estaba, por un momento me sentí extraña, casi como si fuera etérea, y aparecí encima de un edifico, a mi alrededor se veía una pequeña ciudad con algunos daños, probablemente una secuela del "gran plan del Medí-terrestre", pero ese no era mi asunto.

-puedo acostumbrarme- dije con una sonrisa, mientras guardaba el artefacto, y trataba de notar a mi Guía, lo cual no tardo mucho, ya que note como una chica estaba siendo perseguida por al menos 4 hombres, supongo que eso era un buen inicio. Empecé a correr para ponerme al día con la chica, y poder mirarla mejor, si era quien yo creía, entonces tenía a la persona indicada, y tomando en cuenta que estaba corriendo por los techos, no me tomo mucho tiempo alcanzarlos, pero aun así me mantuve a cierta distancia.

-por fin te alcanzamos- decía uno de los hombres, al observarlos más detalladamente, note que ninguno era muy inofensivo que digamos, todos eran o altos o fuertes, o ambas cosas, estaban cansados, eso sí era fácil de notar, pero aun así, 5 contra 1 no era algo justo, la chica tampoco lucia en su mejor momento, además de que tenía una expresión de preocupación, ya que se encontraba en un callejón.

-¿tú qué dices?- le pregunte a mi babosa mientras veía como los hombres se acercaban a la chica, mi babosa chillo unos momentos, antes de señalar a la chica-tienes razón, además, necesito algo que golpear- dije, mientras saltaba, quedando a un par de metros por delante de la chica, y justo en frente del los hombres, los cuales al ver como caía con gracia, retrocedieron un poco.

-pero que rayos…- decía el más grande de todos, que tenía un tatuaje en el brazo, mirándome con sorpresa y luego desprecio- lárgate de aquí niñita.

-no, mejor tu vete de aquí- dije con un tono sombrío, para luego apuntarle con mis lanzadoras, esperando que funcionara, lo cual hizo, ya que un par de ellos se alejaron rápidamente, hasta que el que parecía el listo de la camada noto un detalle.

-un momento, ¡no tiene babosas!- dijo casi gritando, haciendo que los que se estaban yendo regresaran.

-vaya, mi salvadora- decía la chica detrás de mí con cierto tono de burla, yo ni siquiera me voltee a responderle.

-o lo siento, ¿querías un príncipe azul o algo?- dije con sarcasmo, a la chica, para luego fijarme en los hombres- ¿no vamos a resolver esto pacíficamente verdad?

-solo si te quitas y nos dejas a solas con ella- dijo el más grande con un tono que no detonaba más que dolor para la chica, así que voltee a mirarla un momento. No parecía ser mucho mayor que yo, aunque siendo justa no tengo idea de qué edad tengo aquí, no creo que aquí midan el tiempo igual, tenía el pelo de color negro, con mechones y algunas puntas de color purpura, que le llegaba hasta la cintura, de piel blanca, desde donde podía ver sus ojos eran marrones, era bonita, en estándares medí-terrestres, y parecía estar en forma, algo común, pero al mismo tiempo algo única.

-hey, ¿Cómo te llamas?- le pregunte ignorando a los hombres delante de mí.

-Edgary Jiménez- me dijo con una voz un tanto confundida por la pregunta.

-te llamare Agy, te queda mejor- dije con algo de calma, mientras volvía a ver a los hombres- lo siento, pero no me moveré de aquí si no dejas a Agy en paz.

-tú te lo buscaste niñita- dijo el más grande, mientras arremetía contra mí con su puño alzado, clara señal de que no tenía ningún tipo de disciplina, lo cual hizo que se me formara una sonrisa un tanto maliciosa.

Lo único que tuve que hacer fue hacerme a un lado en el último momento, y mientras el paso justo a mi lado, con su puño alzado, yo levante mi rodilla y le di justo en la última en el estomago, cosa que hizo que perdiera en aire y se callera al suelo, eso me daba algo de tiempo de ventaja, el segundo tampoco parecía ser el más listo de toda Bajoterra, ya que necesito unos cuantos segundos para saber qué hacer, antes de hacer lo mismo que el primero, yo casi levante una ceja como diciendo "enserio?" , con el si fui menos paciente, así que cuando estaba a poca distancia, di un certero golpe, justo en medio de las ultimas costillas, siendo todos humanos, tendrían la misma biología, y ese lugar era muy frágil de por sí, el hombre se detuvo por el dolor, cosa que aproveche para darle otro golpe, casi estando segura de al menos haberle roto una costilla o algo, para rápidamente posar mi mano en detrás de su cuello, mientras aun tenia la otra afianzada causándole un dolor paralizante en el final de las costillas, y con un poco de impulso, lo alce por un momento, cayendo encima del primero hombre, golpeando a ambos con la cabeza del otro.

El tercero, el más listo, al menos parecía tener algo de experiencia en combate, ya que se cuadro en posición de boxeador principiante, tenia los brazos demasiado extendidos, así que rápidamente me desliza por debajo de ellos, quedando a la altura de su cintura, apenas él supo lo que pasaba trato de patearme, pero salte con fuerza, golpeando su barbilla con mi cabeza, cosa que lo aturdió, y mientras estaba desorientado, volvía a saltar, pero esta vez, salte por casi por encima de él, agarrando los lados de su cabeza con mis pies en el aire, y aun con el impulso, lo levante conmigo, mientras hacia una voltereta en el aire, haciendo un circulo casi entero con él, antes de aterrizar sonoramente en el suelo, encima de el, afianzando mis pies en su estomago, lo cual le produjo dolor, y aun sin terminar, lo tome por su camisa y me asegure de que los últimos dos estuvieran demasiados asustados de lo que les pasaría si interrumpían, haciendo que salieran corriendo sin siquiera haber dicho una palabra.

-ahora escúchame bien, si alguno, quien sea, se atreve a lastimarla o volver a perseguirla, se meten conmigo ¿entendido?- le dije con un tono severo y demandante, a lo que el hombre solo asintió débilmente- perfecto, ahora vete, y llévate a esos dos contigo- acto seguido el hombre se incorporo poco a poco, luego de quitarme de encima, y se llevo a rastras a los otros dos, que estaban inconscientes, dejándonos a mí y a la chica sola.

-gracias- me dijo Agy con una sonrisa sincera.

-de nada, ¿de casualidad eres una Guía?- dije yendo directo al grano, cosa que pareció alterarla.

-¿quién pregunta?- me dijo con algo de suspicacia.

-alguien que requiere de ti- dije con simpleza, para luego entrar en un pequeño detalle- ¿Por qué te perseguían?

-hoy día nadie necesita a una Guía, les gusta mucho mas entrar en el "metro-babosa", trate de hacer uno que otro trabajo, me metí en problemas, no creo que haga falta decir como termino eso- me dijo con algo de gracia, aunque note cierto tono de tristeza.

-¿te busca la banda de Shane?- dije otra vez directamente.

-no.

-¿tienes lanzadora?- otra vez yo.

-no.

-¿tienes babosas?- volví a preguntar.

-no, bueno no muchas.

-perfecto, bienvenida al grupo- dije sorprendiéndola, mientras le daba una de mis lanzadoras de muñeca- luego las cambiaremos.

-espera, ¿qué?- me dijo mientras me miraba con algo de confusión.

- lo que escuchaste, ahora vamos, tenemos que encontrar a una ingeniera y a una francotiradora- dije con simpleza, mientras mi babosa se montaba en mi hombro, y se ponía de forma "agresiva" tratando de asustar a Agy, cosa que funciono- ¿qué te he dicho sobre eso?

Mi babosa empezó a chillar, casi imitándome.

-eso es, y ¿que acordamos?- le pregunte con un tono algo severo.

Mi babosa volvió a chillar con algo de molestia, antes de suspirar, y saludar alegremente a Agy, a ella le encanta ser amigable, pero de dónde venimos esa no es muy buena idea.

-esa es, ¿una infierno malvada?- decía con mucha desconfianza, Agy, mirando a mi babosa.

-sí, se llama Firack, no le hagas mucho caso, le gusta ser amigable, pero no está acostumbrada- decía con algo de simpatía, mientras Firack me miraba feo, cosa que yo ni le puse cuidado.

-¿estás con Blakk?- me pregunto, mirándome con desconfianza, mientras yo me confundo totalmente.

-¿Quién?- dije con un claro tono de confusión, no conocía a ningún Blakk, tal vez ese era el nombre del medí-terrestre.

-¿Doctor Blakk, el creador del metro babosa, el que trato de tomar toda bajoterra, el que hizo a las malvadas?- me decía Agy, cerciorándose de si sabia o no algo.

-no- dije sinceramente.

-entonces, ¿Por qué tienes una malvada?- me pregunto con confusión, yo mire a mi babosa, mientras ella me miraba a mí.

-es lo único que me queda- dije con un tono bajo, con obvia intención de dejar el tema.

-oh, ya veo, espera, ¿una ingeniera y una francotiradora?- me pregunto, con una sonrisa.

-si- dije con simpleza.

-conozco a las indicadas- dijo con algo de risa, mientras empezaba a caminar, yo la seguí, no es como si tuviera otra opción.

-y ellas ¿Quiénes son?- le pregunte luego de caminar durante un rato.

-mis hermanas- dijo con un tono de alegría, supongo que le gustaba hablar de ellas.

-oh- dije con tristeza, puede que mi hermano y yo siempre peleáramos y todo, pero siempre había contado con él.

-Ya hemos llegado- dijo Agy, con una sonrisa, mientras llegábamos a una casa aparentemente común.

-¿aquí es?- pregunte con algo suspicacia.

-sí, aquí vive mi hermana Michell, aunque no sé donde…- decía Agy, pero ambas nos volteamos a ver a donde parecía ser el garaje, del cual salía una chica de piel morena, ojos de color café, además de pelo castaño hasta la mitad de la espalda, con algunos mechones rubios, y puntas rojas de cuerpo algo desarrollado, pero sin perder la inocencia, que estaba retrocediendo de un Troll de las cavernas que no parecía estar de humor.

-por favor, te pido que te calmes, yo solo…- trataba de decir la chica mientras trataba de calmar al Troll.

-No, no me importa lo que digas, solo quiero que…- decía el Troll de las cavernas con furia, a lo que decidí intervenir.

-hey, calmado- dije de forma seca, mientras hice notar mi lanzadora en su nuca, cosa que hizo que se calmara, y perdiera algo de color en la cara.

-oye, oye, ¿calmémonos si? No hay necesidad de usar esa cosa- decía el Troll sin voltear a mirarme, con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-oh, ¿ahora quieres que me calme?- dije con un sarcasmo muy obvio.

-oye, por favor, déjalo- dijo la chica, con un tono calmado, era una petición.

-tu- dije afianzando mi lanzadora en su nuca- largo- no basta decir que el Troll corrió como un Begemud contra el portal, ni siquiera volteo, a lo que me voltee a ver a la chica- ¿eres su hermana?- dije con confusión, mirando a Agy, haciendo notar que no se parecían en nada.

-Michell Latorre, ingeniera de profesión, o al menos lo era- decía Michell, con algo de nostalgia.

-Michell, ¿Qué paso?- pregunto Agy, preocupada.

-bueno, tu sabes que ya de por si no soy muy popular por ser una ingeniera humana, ya que la mayoría solo ve a lo "dotados" Troll, y siendo mujer, eso empeora- decía Michell, con algo de furia, parecía una fibra sensible, así que me apresure a cambiar de tema.

-te pregunto qué paso, no la historia de tu vida- dije con sarcasmo, ganándome una mirada de reproche.

- bueno, el vino, ya sabes a hacer una inspección de mis trabajos, rendir mi desempeño, y esas cosas, y bueno, le hice notar algunos fallos en diseños troll, y en algunos de sus trabajos, supongo que me pase- decía Michell, con algo de vergüenza.

-¿es una broma? Sabes lo orgullosos que son- decía Agy, con un tanto de reproche, y algo de furia.

-ya lo sé, pero, el no quería aceptar que tenía razón, ¿Qué querías que hiciera?- se defendía Michell, para luego suspirar- aunque, creo que eso ya no importa, creo que oficialmente, ya no seré visitada por ningún cliente.

-¡pero eres una de las mejores ingenieras que conozco! Por no decir la mejor- decía Agy, tratando de animar a Michell.

-será mejor así-dije, ganándome la atención de ambas- así no tendrás ningún inconveniente para ayudarme.

-¿ayudarte?- dijo confundida Michell.

-descuida, aun no estoy muy segura, pero quiere reunir un equipo antes de decirnos, aun nos falta la francotiradora- decía Agy, convenciendo a Michell.

-adivinare, ¿Alex?- decía Michell, con una sonrisa.

-Alex- dijo Agy, con una sonrisa también.

-¿quién es Alex?- dije finalmente, llamando la atención de ambas otra vez.

-nuestra hermanita, créeme, te caerá bien, o se mataran la una a la otra, lo que pase primero- dijo Agy, con cierta gracia.

-vamos- dijo Michell, empezando a caminar, mientras las seguía a ambas.

-o vaya, tendremos que esperar, está practicando- decía Agy, al pie de una colina, en donde en lo más alto, había una chica, con una especie de lanzadora modificada.

-¿es ella?- pregunte cortante.

-si- dijo Michell, con sorpresa por mi tono.

-muy bien, toma, una lanzadora gratis- dije, mientras le lanzaba mi otra lanzadora de muñeca, y suba la colina.

- a ella no le gusta que la interrumpan- trato de decir Agy, cosa que no me detuvo.

-pues que malo, para una de las dos- dije con tono seco, mientras subía, ignorando el resto de sus advertencias.

-¿tú eres Alex?- pregunte a la chica mientras la veía, era algo bajita, probablemente la menor de todas ellas, tenía la piel blanca, y el pelo hasta un casi la mitad de la espalda, lo tenia de color negro, con algunos mechones rojos y azules, además de un flequillo blanco, parecía tener un cuerpo común para su edad, aunque al notar su concentración en el objetivo, el cual no podía ver, note que era muy diferente a lo "común".

-¿Quién pregunta?- dijo con un tono seco, mientras apretaba el gatillo, pero nada pasaba, volteamos a ver el porqué, y era que la babosa que pensaba usar, que era una acuática, estaba huyendo.

-Firack, ¿te importa?- le pregunte a mi babosa, a lo cual ella asintió y bajo de mi hombro, para luego meterse en una cosa cilíndrica, que honestamente no le conozco el nombre, aunque no parecía ser importante para mí, y se preparaba para ser disparada.

-aun no me respondes- dijo la chica, mientras volvía a apuntar, sin darle importancia a Firack, cosa que agrado un poco, al menos alguien aquí no se asusta con las malvadas.

-tenía pensado responderte cuando estuviéramos con las demás, tus hermanas están debajo de la colina, esperando- dije, mientras la chica disparaba.

-en ese caso sí, soy Alexme ShadowSword, te espero abajo- decía la chica, con cierta sonrisa, mientras se iba con su lanzadora-rifle francotirador modificado descendiendo por la colina- ¿vienes?

-en un momento, voy a esperar a mi babosa- dije, con calma, mientras se iba con las otras 2 chicas, y yo me quedaba parada, observando a donde había disparado, note una llama azul, señal de mi babosa, para luego ver a un hombre, con una lanzadora, corriendo a todo lo que podía lejos de allí, posiblemente una especie de cazador o algo así, cosa que no me impresiono, espere unos momentos, hasta que mi babosa volvió a mí.

-¿son ellas?- le pregunte a mi babosa, mientras la sostenía en mi mano, y la miraba expectante.

Mi babosa asintió, con cierta sonrisa.

Yo también sonreí, la francotiradora exiliada, la ingeniera injusticiada, y la guía perdida, un equipo perfecto, para mi plan, para comenzar, con EL ARTE DE LA

GUERRA.

* * *

**Bueno, espero que le haya gustado! espero Rewiev, y todo eso, gracias por leer mi historia!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Bueno, estaba inspirada, y me dije "por que no?" asi que le traigo otro capitulo de mi imaginacion! espero que los disfruten, y que dejen comentarios y todas esas cosas, solo para ver si debo cambiar alguna cosa o si alguien me puede dar algun consejo :D (escritora novata, asi que aspiren mucho)**

**DISFRUTEN.**

* * *

**Un cambio.**

Un buen líder siempre se prepara, para atacar, para defender, para negociar, todo, con tal proteger a todos los que están a su mando, ser un líder es tal vez la carga más grande que alguien jamás llevara, proteger y superar, pero, cuando ese líder falla, cuando duda, cuando no puede hacer su papel más fundamental, liderar, ¿Qué se puede hacer? ¿Buscar un líder más fuerte? ¿Tratar de que mejore? ¿O simplemente dejarse llevar y ser solo una persona más? Todas las anteriores son opciones que se pueden tomar, pero en una batalla, no siempre el mejor líder es el más preparado, o el más listo, o el mejor armado, no, el mejor líder, es aquel, que sin importar nada, recuerda que no está ahí por ser el más rápido, o el más fuerte, o el mas intrépido, sino que está ahí, porque sabe cómo aprovechar todas y cada una de las habilidades de los que le siguen, para que trabajen unidos, para que trabajen de forma que ninguno lograría solo, para que trabajen como algo más que un simple grupo, sino para que trabajen como algo mas, como un equipo, como una sola entidad, para lograr cosas, que ninguno llegaría a hacer solo, por un objetivo, por una meta, por una razón, y así, lograr hacer la diferencia.

**P.O.V. Trixie**

Muy bien, admito que cuando el caballero nos dijo esta misión, era lo mejor para pasar el tiempo, salir un poco del refugio, y sobre todo, tratar de alejarme un poco de Eli. No era que lo estuviera tratando de evitar…

De acuerdo, si estaba tratando de evitarlo, últimamente las cosas entre Eli yo habían estado, diferentes, MUY diferentes, había veces que no podía evitar quedármele viendo, otras simplemente no podía dejar de pensar en él, y hasta varias veces había soñado con él, bueno eso es normal, probablemente no es mucho más que una fase, si eso debe de ser. Además es totalmente comprensible, Eli es un chico tierno, lindo, generoso, decidido, bondadoso, de buen corazón, excelente lanzador, un líder nato, y muchas otras cosas que si empiezo a enumerarlas no terminare nunca, o además…

Otra vez no, tenía que dejar de pensar en el, Eli tenía a sus pies prácticamente a todas las chicas de Bajoterra, así que, ¿Por qué al menos me prestaría atención a mi? Bueno lo que paso el día anterior cuando estuvimos a punto de besarnos fue un muy buen momento, pero eso se lo atribuyo a mis hormonas, estúpidas hormonas, casi me hacen hacer un error fatal. Eli era un chico genial, por esa simple razón me llamaba la atención, pero nada más a partir de ahí, si no, por un simple descuido podría perder mi hermosa amistad con él, así que debía de mantener las cosas calmadas, y tener la cabeza fría en todo momento.

¿Aunque, que pasaría si a Eli le pasara lo mismo?

-¡Trixie!- me dijo en medio susurro Pronto, que estaba prácticamente a mi lado, haciendo que notara que me había perdido en mis pensamientos, otra vez.

-¿Qué pasa Pronto?- dije con normalidad, mientras me familiariza con el entorno, notando que tanto mis babosas, como las de los demás, estaban entre, unas cuantas valientes que se habían salido y estaban encima de las meca bestias, y las demás, que estaban aparentemente asustadas, todas viendo a una sola dirección- Chicos.

-Sí, denme un momento- dijo El caballero, mientras ajustaba su ojo biónico, al mismo tiempo que todos empezábamos a tomar nuestras lanzadoras lentamente, y a cargar nuestras babosas, no pude evitar voltear ver un momento a Eli, solo para cerciorarme, y como siempre, irradiaba confianza de forma natural, además de que con esa expresión decidida, quitaba toda duda de quién estuviera cerca.

-¿vez algo?- pregunto Eli con decisión. Luego de unos momentos de silencio El caballero respondió.

-no- dijo simplemente, haciendo que todos soltáramos un pequeño suspiro contenido, y nos pusiéramos de nuevo en marcha.

-pero entonces, ¿Qué le pasa a las babosas?- decía Kord, mientras señalaba a las babosas, que seguían igual.

-un momento, ¿Qué es esto?- decía el caballero, mas para sí mismo que para cualquiera de nosotros.

-¿Qué, que pasa?- decía Eli, con algo de preocupación.

-un nuevo modo de visión, activado por voz- decía el caballero, con algo de sorpresa en su voz.

-bueno, creo que es un buen momento para probarlo- decía Eli, confiado.

Yo me había acercado a pie, con algo de desconcierto, dirigiéndome a una babosa estropeada que parecía estar totalmente calmada, justo debajo de un pequeño hongo, aunque al mirarme se asusto un poco, mientras trataba de agarrarla.

-no tengas miedo pequeña, no te hare daño- dije con un tono dulce, tratando de transmitir confianza a la babosa, no era normal verlas por aquí.

-¡Señorita Sting cuidado!- dijo el caballero, casi gritando, yo lo voltee a ver un momento, y luego volví a ver a la babosa, pero en su lugar me encontré con una especie de zapato, y al seguirlo instintivamente, mire a un chico, al cual no se le veía la cara por una capucha de color gris, aunque aun así no pude evitar sentir una mirada muy seria proveniente de él.

-no, toques, a mí, babosa- dijo con un tono bastante seco y profundo, era una obvia advertencia. Yo, actué mas que nada por instinto, y tome mi lanzadora, tratando de apuntarle, pero una hábil patada, la mando a volar en línea recta encima de mí, mientras estaba agachada. Aunque luego me sorprendí, al ver como hábilmente esquivaba una bola de fuego, proveniente de Burpy.

-¡Trixie!- dijo Eli con lo que me pareció mucha preocupación en su voz, mientras todos empezaban a dispararle babosas, luego de que tomara mi lanzadora aun estando en el aire, y me hacía a un lado, mientras el chico, notando su desventaja, empezó a correr.

-vamos, tenemos que seguirlo- dijo Kord, mientras se adelantaba al lado de Pronto y el caballero, luego de que Eli me ayudara rápidamente trayéndome mi meca.

-Gracias- dije con sinceridad.

-no hay de que- dijo Eli con una sonrisa, para luego ponernos a la par de los demás.

-¿Pronto se pregunta, cómo es posible que sea tan bueno corriendo?- decía Pronto, haciendo la pregunta que todos teníamos en la mente, ya que había bajado por una pequeña ladera, por donde no había tantos hongos gigantes ni obstáculos, solo para ver, como aun con los arboles, y todo lo que se le interponía, el chico corría a una velocidad impresionante, usando todo lo que podía para darse impulso o acortar un poco de camino.

-no lo sé, pero tal vez el sepa algo, debemos detenerlo- dijo Eli, con su típico tono de líder, mientras disparaba nuevamente a Burpy, solo para que el chico, en un último momento, usara su impulso para doblar de forma increíble una rama, para usarla como látigo. Al soltarla, la rama le dio a Burpy, el cual desconcertado por el golpe, termino lanzándonos fuego a nosotros.

-¿estás bien Burpy?- dijo Eli, parándose un momento para recoger a Burpy, el cual parecía desorientado.

-bueno, plan B- dijo Kord, mientras cargaba a su babosa carnero, el cual fue el mismo proceso, con la excepción de que esta vez le dio de lleno a Kord, el cual termino cayendo de su meca.

-¿estás bien?- dijo con preocupación, por el comunicador.

-sí, estoy bien, sigan sin mí, luego los alcanzo- dijo Kord, con una obvia falta de aire, probablemente por el golpe de su babosa.

-muy bien, sigamos- decía Eli, siguiendo al caballero, el cual estaba usando su ojo biónico para seguirle el rastro al chico.

-¿lo ves?- dijo Eli.

-no, pero si a su rastro, esta mas adelante, allí está un claro tenemos que…- decía el caballero, doblando es una curva muy cerrada, encontrándose con una roca mediana, la cual hizo que una de las patas de su meca bestia se rompiera, causándole una caída.

-caballero- dijo Eli, aunque el caballero solo hizo un gesto para que siguiéramos el camino.

-es un claro, solo hay un poco de bosque a su alrededor más un pequeño barranco y un solo camino, si no consiguen atraparlo ahí, tratara de salir por aquí, me asegurare de que no pase- decía el caballero, con calma.

-muy bien, vamos- decía Eli, guiándonos tanto a Pronto como a mí.

-Pronto se pregunta, ¿Qué garantía tenemos de que no escapara de nuevo por donde vino?- decía Pronto, usando por una vez la cabeza.

-a nosotros, bloqueándole el camino- dijo con decisión, ese chico era habilidoso, pero no por eso se nos iba a escapar.

Al llegar al claro, vimos el pequeño acantilado de un lado, y el bosque del otro, además de una pequeña porción del bosque en el otro extremo, el chico estaba ahí, con las manos detrás de la cabeza, y de rodillas, aunque solo se veía su capucha.

-muy bien, Pronto, tu quédate aquí, Trixie y yo iremos a tratar de que hablemos- decía Eli, dando las ordenes.

-¿hablar luego de dispararle? Que sutil eres- dije como una pequeña broma, asiendo que él se sobresaltara un poco.

-bueno, es que el te ataco primero- dijo Eli.

-siendo justos, yo trate de dispararle- dije con sinceridad.

-¿lo estas defendiendo?- dijo Eli, con incredulidad.

-no, pero tenemos que entender que…-decía, hasta que notamos, que el chico no estaba ahí, sino solo su capucha, hábilmente sostenida por ramas, de tal forma que parecía que se estaba rindiendo, aunque se notaba solo si te le acercabas, el sonido de una lanzadora nos hizo voltear a donde se suponía estaba Pronto, solo para ver a su flaturolinca ir directo hacia nosotros.

-que olor- dijo Eli, cayendo de su meca, luego de que nos diera de lleno la babosa de Pronto, y justo entre nosotros, una especie de sombra, seguramente el chico, entro, tomo su capucha, luego una soga que estaba colgando de la meca de Eli, se la amarro por la cintura, hizo un lazo del otro lado, y la lanzo al acantilado, para luego saltar.

Tanto Eli como yo nos miramos un momento, para luego correr al borde del pequeño acantilado, para ver que había pasado, y vimos, como el chico, con suerte o habilidad, había acertado en una pequeña saliente, quedando de una forma extraña de lado, para que con la fuerza de la gravedad, fuera en sentido contrario al de las manecillas del reloj, el chico se desamarro de la soga rápidamente y con la fuerza del impulso, logro llegar al otro extremo del acantilado, cayendo de espaldas a duras penas, luego de hacer una especie de voltereta en el aire, que le dio un impulso adicional, para llegar al otro lado.

-vaya- no sabía que mas decir, mientras el chico se levantaba, nos miraba un momento, y luego se ponía a caminar como si nada.

-¿crees que nuestras babosas puedan alcanzarlo?- me preguntaba Eli, mientras tomaba su lanzadora.

-¿y luego qué? Nos tardaríamos mucho en rodear el acantilado, para cuando lleguemos, el ya se habrá liberado y huido- dijo con sinceridad.

-muy bien, volvamos con los demás- dijo Eli, con decepción, odio verlo así, cuando una misión falla.

-hey, no fue tu culpa- dije con un tono tranquilo, mientras tomaba suavemente una de sus manos, sonriéndole.

-gracias Trix- me dijo Eli, con una pequeña sonrisa, mientras no pude evitar mirar a otro lado, mientras sentía como mis mejillas se calentaban

-Eli, Trixie, ¿están ahí?- dijo Kord, por el comunicador, rompiendo el ambiente de manera rápida, haciendo que nos soltáramos de las manos.

-sí, aquí estamos- dijo Eli, contestándole a Kord.

-que bien, ¿lo capturaste?- pregunto Kord por el comunicador.

-no, el escapo- dijo Eli, con nuevamente ese deje de decepción.

-descuida Eli, de seguro será a la próxima, nadie puede con la banda de Shane- dijo Eli, tratando de animar un poco a Eli, cosa que funciono.

-sí, ya lo sé, vamos, reunámonos en el claro, los esperamos- dijo Eli, mientras volvíamos al claro, solo para ver a Pronto, despertando con un pequeño chichón en la cabeza, probablemente de una piedra o algo que el chico haya usado para noquearlo.

-¿estás bien Pronto?- dije mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse, y a sostenerse en su meca.

-Pronto cree que esto le dolerá otro día- dijo con su tono usual de tercera persona, aunque uno se acostumbra con el tiempo.

Luego de esperar a todos para no tener que repetir nada, nos sentamos en nuestras mecas, y nos pusimos a hablar sobre lo que sabíamos.

-bueno, ¿Quién quiere empezar?- pregunto Eli, mientras miraba a todos.

-yo- dijo Kord, con tranquilidad- no tengo idea de quién es ese chico, pero es inteligente, muy pocas ramas en este bosque son lo bastante flexibles como para doblarse como él las doblo, y calcular la velocidad a la que iban nuestras babosas fue toda una proeza, es inteligente, pero la verdad no tengo idea de quién es- todos volteamos a ver a el caballero a espera de que el nos diera algo útil.

-no tengo idea de quién podría ser, me he encontrado con muchos caza recompensas rivales, pero ninguno que pudiera igualarlo, tampoco ningún objetivo, y mucho menos tan joven, y obviamente tampoco es un joven de la nobleza, así que es un total dilema, aunque lo que más me intriga es su capacidad para camuflarse, nunca había visto nada parecido, de no ser por mi nuevo tipo de visión, no lo habría visto- decía el caballero, mientras Kord sacaba su crucigramas y escribía un par de palabras, haciendo que lo miráramos con cara de "¿enserio?"

-¿nueva visión?- dije con extrañeza, mientras miraba al caballero.

-sí, es una nueva función que está en esta nueva actualización de mi ojo, su nombre es "rastro de sombra" aun no entiendo por completo su funcionalidad, pero está claro que es muy diferente a los otros tipos de visión que ya poseía- decía el caballero, explicándomelo.

-así es como logramos ver que el estaba ahí- termino por decir Eli, mirándome.

-Pronto quiere añadir, que él, debe de disculparse, el ataco a Pronto por la espalda mientras el estaba distraído, y se escapo- dijo Pronto, por una vez disculpándose, con una voz un tanto apenada.

-no te preocupes Pronto, el también logro engañarnos a nosotros con ese pequeño muñeco que hizo con esas ramas, cualquiera hubiera caído- decía Eli, tratando de animar a Pronto, cosa que funciono pero solo un poco.

-¿alguno al menos logro mirarle el rostro?- pregunto Kord, tratando de averiguar algo útil, todos me voltearon a ver a mi, siendo obviamente la que había estado más cerca de él.

-no, no pude verle el rostro, estaba cubierto por su capucha, aunque si puedo decir, que no es exactamente alguien amable- dije con sinceridad, haciendo que el caballero me mirara extraño.

-¿Por qué afirmas eso? Después de todo, nosotros disparamos primero, un error que a estas alturas debemos de considerar- decía el caballero, con mucha razón.

-es que, no lo sé, aunque no pude verle la cara, pude notar su mirada, era, muy severa- dije tratando de explicarme, nos quedamos un momento en silencio, hasta que Kord volvió a hablar.

-¿y luego que paso?- pregunto.

Le dije todo lo que había pasado, desde el disparo de la flaturolinca de Pronto, hasta el hecho de que salto el acantilado de forma sorprendente, cosa que no me llevo mucho tiempo, aunque decidí saltarme la parte en donde consolé a Eli, tal vez era mejor que esa parte no la supieran, al menos por ahora. Luego de un momento de silencio, el caballero se levanto y se fue hasta su meca.

-¿A dónde vas?- pregunto Eli, al caballero.

-di mi palabra al aceptar ese encargo, Sr. Shane, y ya debería de saber, que yo nunca falto a mi palabra, aunque entenderé si usted decide no acompañarme más este trabajo- decía el caballero, subiéndose a su meca.

-yo tampoco falto nunca a mi palabra, y te dije que te ayudaría, además ¿crees que te dejare solo con el primer trabajo interesante en semanas?- decía Eli con una sonrisa, mientras el también se montaba en su meca, seguido por nosotros que también nos subimos en nuestras mecas, yo note un detalle.

-caballero, ¿tu meca no se había averiado?- pregunte viendo la meca del caballero.

-yo puedo responder a eso, cuando alcance al caballero, vi su meca, no era nada grave, solo necesitaba un pequeño ajuste, aunque yo te sugiero que le pongas un recambio a largo plazo- decía Kord, como si nada.

-lo tendré en cuenta Sr. Zane- dijo el caballero con educación. Poco tiempo después volvimos a donde estaba el paquete, el cual seguía en su lugar, luego de examinarlo un rato, y cerciorarnos de que el chico no estaba cerca, o al menos que no volvería pronto, nos encaminamos a uno de los tantos atajos de Pronto, y al poco tiempo, como estaba previsto, nuestros comunicadores dejaron de ser útiles, estábamos desconectados.

**P.O.V. Alex.**

Bueno, tengo que admitirlo esa chica me intriga, aunque era obvio que no iba a declararlo en voz alta o en la babosa-net, pero lo que más me intrigaba era su babosa, era una malvada, y ellas se habían extinguido junto con el Doctor Blakk, aunque jamás había sido fanática suya, ni mucho menos, las babosas malvadas siempre me habían parecido mejores que las normales, pero tenía que tomar en cuenta el hecho de que con ese trabajo, era la primera vez que usaba una, no pensaba declararle lealtad a alguien como Blakk, y creo que fue una muy buena decisión, puesto que todos los miembros de Blakk, estaban o en prisión, o en alguna otra parte no mucho mejor que ella. A paso lento termine de bajar la colina, y sonreía al encontrarte con mis dos mejores amigas-hermanas, Agy y Michell.

-¡Chicas!- no pude evitar casi gritar al verlas, para que luego nos abrazáramos por un momento, de forma fraternal- hace tiempo que nos las veía.

-y que lo digas ¿sigues con lo mismo?- me pregunto Agy, con un deje de preocupación en su voz, mientras rompíamos el abrazo.

-vamos no es tan malo, y ¿cómo te ha ido a ti y a Michell?- pregunte tratando de cambiar el tema, cosa que funciono, aunque me sorprendí.

-bueno, yo, casi fue capturada- me dijo Agy, abrí los ojos hasta más no poder.

-¿y qué paso?- dije con algo de preocupación, esperando que nada malo le hubiera pasado.

Agy tardo un rato en explicarnos toda su historia, y explico con mucho detalle lo que había pasado con los hombres que la habían perseguido.

-vaya, entonces si es buena pateando traseros, me agrada- dije con una sonrisa, para luego voltear a ver a Michell, la cual estaba un poco nerviosa- y ¿qué tal te ha ido a ti?

-tú sabes, lo de siempre, trabajando duro, tratando de superarme a migo misma, fui expulsada de la asociación de ingenieros y perdí todos mis clientes, haciendo comida, tratando de ser amable…- decía Michell, hasta que la interrumpí de forma abrupta.

-¡¿Qué?!- prácticamente grite con mucho enojo, que no se hubieran atrevido.

-te dije que se iba a poner así- le dijo Michell a Agy con un tono de reprimenda, por lo bajo, aunque logre escucharlo.

-¿esos idiotas te expulsaron?- pregunte con un muy obvio enojo, Michell era la más "santa" por decirlo de alguna forma, de nosotras 3, era amable, cariñosa, aunque lo mejor era no enojarla, cosa que era muy difícil, porque si no, podría hasta llegar a ser peor que yo.

-Alex cálmate, tampoco es para tanto- trataba de calmarme Michell, cosa que no funciono.

-¿No es para tanto? Michell, luchaste para llegar a dónde estabas, y ¿luego vienen y te expulsan sin razón? Eso no es justo- dije con enojo, aunque más calmada con ellas, lo mejor era no desquitarme con ellas, ya tendría tiempo para hacerlo con los idiotas que la expulsaron.

-bueno, de hecho…- decía Michell, mientras se ponía un tanto nerviosa y miraba a otro lado, mi enojo se reemplazo con sorpresa, de mi lo creería, de Agy también, ¿pero Michell? Ni de chiste.

-¿Qué, que paso?- pregunte deprisa, que Michell causara problemas era algo muy inusual, casi tanto como las babosas enigma.

Michell se tomo su tiempo en contarme lo que le había pasado a ella, y al final igual me enoje.

-¡ese idiota! ¿Cómo se atreve? Es un idiota, y un obstinado, además de orgulloso y de mal genio- decía con enojo, refiriéndome al idiota que trato de lastimar a Michell.

-¿me lo dice la que es incluso peor?- dijo Agy, tratando de calmarme.

-yo no soy orgullosa ni tengo mal genio- dije de forma algo tajante, aunque esa era una mentira en todas las partes posibles.

-aja- dijeron ambas, al mismo tiempo, mientras levantaban una ceja cada una al mismo tiempo.

-bueno, tal vez, solo tal vez, tengo algo de mal genio- trate de admitir, aunque no me salió muy bien.

-Ja, siempre has sido muy tú, ¿te lo había dicho?- dijo Michell con algo de risa, creo que se estaba burlando de mi intento de mentira.

-un par de veces, aunque jamás lo entendí- admití con algo de vergüenza, cosa que hizo que ambas trataran de aguantar la risa, hasta que una voz nos interrumpió.

-¿ya terminaron de conversar o tengo que ir a dar otra vuelta a Bajoterra?- decía la chica de la capucha, le llegaba hasta los pies, y no se veía su cara, pero se notaba claramente el sarcasmo en su voz.

-¿te han dicho que es de mala educación interrumpir en una conversación ajena?- dije con el mismo tono de sarcasmo.

-o, habías recibido educación, pensaba que solo eras una mascotita- dijo con aun mas sarcasmo, a lo que yo la mire con sorpresa.

-genial, otra sarcástica- dijo Agy con resignación.

-y cuando pensaba que con Alex era suficiente- dijo Michell, con la misma resignación.

-¿sabes usar el sarcasmo?- pregunte con incredulidad, casi nadie sabía usarlo bien.

-¡perfecto, descubriste bajoterra, celebremos!- dijo con un tono supremo de sarcasmo, a lo que yo alce una ceja algo molesta.

-sabes no era necesario tanto sarcasmo- dije con tranquilidad.

-si lo sé, pero me encanta burlarme de ti, ahora vamos a sentarnos- dijo con tono pasivo, mientras caminaba hacia uno de los lado de la colina, en donde habían un par de piedras pequeñas, y la base de un tronco, de frente a un hongo, nosotras 3 nos sentamos, ella se apoyo en el hongo, y se puso a pensar, o al menos eso creí.

- ¿y bien, que quieres de nosotras?- pregunte yendo directo al grano, lo mejor era ser directos y concisos.

-¿quieren un cambio?- dijo la chica después de unos momentos, con tono sereno y calmado, mirando hacia arriba, nosotras la miramos extrañadas.

-¿qué?- pregunto Agy, hablando por nosotras.

-¿que si quieren que las cosas cambien?- volvió a decir con el mismo tono calmado y sereno.

Ninguna de nosotras respondió de inmediato, en su lugar esperamos a que nos lo explicara mejor, tal vez era una pregunta trampa o algo así.

-perfecto, entonces, solo les pido una cosa- decía la chica con una pequeña risa, y un tono igual de calmado y sereno, pero con un toque de alegría.

-¿Cuál?- dijo Michell, con suspicacia.

-que seamos un equipo, un equipo con un objetivo- decía la chica con calma, aunque pude notar un cierto tono más elevado, presintiendo que iba a la parte más interesante.

-¿y ese objetivo es…?- pregunte con curiosidad.

-derrotar al Shane- dije con simpleza, a lo que después de un minuto de silencio, me empecé a reír.

-no, no puedes hablar enserio, ¿otra vez?- decía entren sonoras risas, con incredulidad.

-¿acaso crees que es una broma?- me dijo con calma la chica, pero con un deje de autoridad y seriedad, aunque eso no hizo nada por hacer que parara de reír.

-eso ya lo intentaron, el tenia un imperio, nosotras no- dijo Michell, siendo lógica, razonando con la chica.

-por eso mismo, porque el cometió un error fatal- decía la chica, refiriéndose a Blakk.

-¿a si, y cual fue ese error?- pregunto Agy, con una ceja alzada.

-que él creó un impero, no un equipo- dijo con tono serio, haciendo que yo terminara de reír, aunque aun no me lo tomaba enserio.

-¿sabes qué? Aunque lo logremos, nunca me dirás una razón por la cual debamos ayudarte, si, ayudaste a mis hermanas, pero hasta ahí, no pienso adueñarme de bajoterra- dije con tono algo serio, aunque aun tenia secuelas de la risa.

-¿nunca dije nada sobre dominarla o sí?- nos pregunto con calma, a lo que todas nos miramos.

-no- dijo Michell, dándole la razón.

-pues no pienso dominarla, solo quiero cuidarla, de manera diferente a la que lo hace el Shane- nos explico brevemente, aunque aun así no la entendíamos del todo.

-¿y porque no te unes a la banda de Shane?- dijo Agy, con suspicacia.

-tenemos, visiones distintas- dijo con tono sereno la chica.

-¿sabes qué? Olvídalo, no pienso formar parte de esto- dije con tono decidido, mientras me levantaba y me iba a paso lento.

-¿Dónde estaba el Shane?- dijo ella con de calma, pero lo bastante alto como para que la escuchara.

-¿uh?- dije sin entender, mientras me detenía

-¿Dónde estaba el Shane? Cuando la orgullosa hija de la cada LighSword una casa de nobles que tenían una larga historias de ser excelentes lanzadores, desarrollo una técnica de disparo de babosas a larga distancia, diferente a todo lo antes vistos en el duelo de babosas, convirtiéndose en una francotiradora de babosas, la primera de la historia, pero en vez de escucharla, apoyarla o comprenderla, solo decidieron tener miedo a lo desconocido, y la expulsaron de su familia aun cuando ella les dio todo, dándole la espalda, tanto su madre, como su padre, sus hermanos, convirtiéndose en una forajida que acepta trabajos en los cuales sus habilidades son requeridas, por el bien de muchos, y aun si, buscada por la ley de otros, convirtiéndose en la primera, de un olvidado apellido- dijo con tono solemne, ese era solo un pequeño resumen de mi vida, yo la mire con mucha sorpresa, eso no lo sabía casi nadie, y estaba más que segura que mis hermanas preferirían enfrentarse a la banda de Shane, y al antiguo impero de Blakk ellas solas y sin babosas, antes de decir una sola palabra sobre ello.

-¿Cómo…?- trate de decir, antes de que me interrumpiera.

-¿Dónde estaba el Shane? Cuando una joven, solo por una sospecha, se quedo sin familia, y se vio obligada a huir, aprendiendo poco a poco las rutas de Bajoterra, hasta conocerlas a la perfección, incluso mejor que los antiguos rastreadores topoides, pero que aun así fue ignorada por el paso y el avance, convirtiéndose poco a poco en solo una referencia para pocos viajeros, solo en alguien que debía de usar sus conocimientos para personas que no solo no estaban agradecidas, sino que usaban sus conocimientos para hacer lo que a ella le paso, pero, ella no era mala, solo creía ser el libro, y ellos los escritores, pero tomo una decisión, y salvo vidas, a costa de la suya, siendo perseguida día y noche, sin descanso, pero siendo ayudada, y combatiendo por lo que creía, aun sin jamás haber disparado una sola babosa- decía la chica, no pude evitar mirar a Agy, ella no era exactamente la mejor lanzadora de babosas, pero en efecto esa era una parte de su historia, yo y Agy nos miraros con sorpresa, tratando de saber de dónde había sacado ella tanta información.

-¿Cómo…?- tratamos de decir Agy y yo al mismo tiempo.

-¿Dónde estaba el Shane? Cuando una joven, decidida, carismática y amable, decidió seguir sus sueños, a pesar de las dificultades, de las adversidades, de las advertencias, ella siguió su sueño, aun después de haber recibido una mala jugadas del destino, y ser abandonada antes de tiempo por uno, y en la soledad del otro, siguiendo su ideal, su sueño a pesar de esto, fue castiga con algo peor, con algo que jamás entendió, fue castigada, con el peso la injusticia, desacreditada por no ser de otra especie, rechazada por no ser como los demás, ignorada por el pensamiento burdo y inútil de los que debieron haber visto su potencial y su pasión, buscando la mas mínima de las excusas, de las faltas, de los errores, para poder deshacerse de ella, aun cuando ellos mismo lo intentaron, manteniéndose firme, hasta que no pudo mas, en defensa de lo que siempre creyó justo, en defensa de lo que siempre fue su lema, siendo atacada, por no ser, lo que ellos querían que fuera- decía con tono profundo esta vez, con un muy sutil tono de enojo, yo voltee a mirar a Michell, la cual tenía los ojos abiertos hasta más no poder, todas nos la quedamos mirando a la chica, a la espera de lo que creíamos seria el final de eso.

-¿y donde estuvo el Shane? Cuando, por una simple casualidad, las tres anteriores se encontraron, tal vez por simple gracia del universo, o solo la ironía, combatieron juntas, como una sola, para cuidarse y defenderse de aquellos que buscaban herirlas, cuando se defendieron entre ellas, solas, aun superadas, y vencieron, convirtiéndose poco a poco, en las hermanas que nunca tuvieron, en algo mas allá que simple lazos de sangre, en algo mucho más, en lazos del alma, creando la familia que nunca tuvieron, cuidándose entre sí, hasta el día en que ya no pudieron seguir juntas, siguiendo cada una su camino, pero aun así, en la distancia, jamás olvidando, que eran más que solo conocidas, eran hermanas, eran un equipo- termino de decir la chica, haciendo hincapié en la ultima parte, yo fui la primera en hablar, ya que Agy y Michell seguían un poco sorprendidas.

-¿Cómo sabes todo eso?- dije con tono seco, y bajo, sin levantar la cara.

-esa respuesta, Alex, vendrá junto con mi confianza- dijo con tono sereno, haciendo que todas la miráramos.

-entonces ¿Por qué nos ofreces ayuda?- dijo Michell, luego de analizarlo todo. La chica empezó a reír.

-¿Ayuda, en qué momento te he ofrecido ayuda?- dijo entre pequeñas risas.

-¿Qué?- dijo Agy, mirándola- entonces ¿Por qué haces esto?

-porque, yo te estoy ofreciendo ayuda, te estoy ofreciendo, ¡PODER!- dijo la chica, mientras levantaba lentamente uno de sus brazos, ante la mirada expectante de todas, para revelar…

A una babosa infierno malvada dormida.

-mmmmm- dijimos Agy, Michell y yo al mismo tiempo, mirando a la babosa.

-denme un momento- dijo con cierta pena la chica, mientras se iba detrás del hongo gigante.

Yo mire a las chicas con un gesto de curiosidad, y luego de pasar unos segundo convenciendo a Michell, todas fuimos a espiar.

-hey, hey, despierta, perezosa- decía la chica, mientras trataba de despertar suavemente a su babosa, cosa que funciono, aunque se notaba que la babosa estaba algo adormilada, además de que se veía muy dócil para ser una malvada.

La babosa empezó a chillar con algo de pereza.

-acordamos que estarías lista para demostrarle ese pequeño espectáculo de fuego, y algo de luces y todo eso, ya sabes para que llamáramos su atención y todo ¿recuerdas?- decía la chica a su babosa, mientras nosotras nos mirábamos.

-¿está hablando con su babosa?- dijo Michell por lo bajo.

-creo que sí, ahora silencio- dije con tono suave.

La babosa empezó a chillar otra vez, moviendo sus bracitos, como si se estuviera explicando.

-¿Cómo te atreves? No me tarde más de lo necesario, además acordamos que saldrías y todo cuando dijera "PODER"- dijo la chica, discutiendo con su babosa.

La babosa esta vez chillo con algo de recriminación.

-Dijimos que no volveríamos a hablar de eso tu pequeña…- decía la chica, señalando con el dedo a su babosa, la cual la mordió.

La babosa aparentemente la empezó a regañar, asombrándome incluso a mí.

-sí, si ya sé que señalar es de mala educación- decía la chica, como si no fuera nada nuevo.

La babosa empezó a chillar con más fuerza.

-o no, eso sí que no, además tu también tienes la culpa- dijo la chica, con decisión, mirando a su babosa, esta vez su babosa se quedo callada por unos momentos, antes de voltear a mirar a otro lado, y chillar con menos fuerza.

-¿vez, te lo dije?- dijo la chica, con una sonrisa triunfante.

Esta vez la babosa bajo un poco la cabeza y chillo lo que me pareció fue un "lo siento"

-descuida, sabes que yo también me aloco de vez en cuando, ahora vamos y capturemos a ese público- decía la chica con decisión, animando a su babosa.

Rápidamente todas nos fuimos a sentar en donde se suponía debíamos estar.

-muy bien, chicas, le presento a Firack, aunque supongo que ya la habían visto, esta vez ella las quiere saludar- dijo la chica, mientras su babosa nos saludaba, siendo amigable, aunque a decir verdad, parecía muy adorable, desde mi punto de vista.

-¿Por qué nos la presentas?- dijo Michell, con suspicacia.

-porque ella es el inicio de algo nuevo, de algo no visto, de un cambio- dijo con una sonrisa la chica, viendo a su babosa ir entre cada una de nosotras, aunque se desanimaba un poco al ver como el resto de nuestras babosas huían, aunque ella era diferente, muy diferente.

-así que ¿equipo eh?- dije mirándola.

La chica lo único que hizo, fue sonreír de manera satisfactoria, justo antes de empezar a hablar.

* * *

Bueno, solo para algun desentendido, o para cualquiera que no lo sepa, que en realidad no creo que sean muchos "berpi" la babosa infierno de Eli, se pronuncia justo como lo escribí, pero enrealidad, se escribe como "Burpy", creo que eso es cosa de los productores, o algo asi, asi que no lo discuto, solo como un dato informativo

No soy dueña de Bajoterra, solo de mis OC, y bueno, mis amigas de las suyas (gracias por dejarme usarlas!)


	4. Chapter 3

**Hola :D, ya volvi con un nuevo capitulo, si se que me tarde, pero muchos saben como es, si no hay inspiracion, simplemente escribir no sirve, lo de siempre, los personajes no me pertenecen, excepto mis OC, y las de mis amigas, y todo eso.**

**Ahora DISFRUTEN! :D**

* * *

**Un buen comienzo.**

Cualquiera diría, que para un buen comienzo se necesitan: recursos, planeación, aliados, y de hecho, una infinidad de cosas, solo para comenzar algo, aunque de hecho, no se necesita "esencialmente" ninguno de esos materiales, se necesitan personas, personas dispuestas, personas en las cuales se pueda confiar, aunque de hecho cualquier persona sirve, "los mendigos no pueden escoger", en pocas palabras, lo que tienes, es lo que tienes, punto. Sin embargo, tal vez eso es todo lo que se necesita, ya que los lideres, aquellas personas que por casualidad, decisión o destino, iniciaron algo, suelen ser tremendamente obstinadas, cuando no cabezas duras totales, pero tienen en fijo una regla sobre todas las cosas, sobre toda situación, sobre toda adversidad: defender a todos aquellos que los siguen. Pero claro, ya nos estamos desviando del tema, un buen comienzo, no se determina por lo que se tiene, y lo que se quiere lograr, un buen comienzo, no siempre es necesario, pero es un buen incentivo a fin de cuentas, así que tomarlo en cuenta es de suma importancia, sobre todo si ese buen comienzo, es solo el inicio de una ardua y difícil travesía, pero como dicen, entre más grande es el reto, mayor es la recompensa. Por supuesto, este tal vez no sería el caso, ¿o sí?

**P.O.V. Eli.**

Para cuando habíamos entrado por uno de tantos de los tantos atajos de Pronto, ya estábamos seguros de que nuestra conexión con el resto de Bajoterra estaba cortada, habíamos decidido ir despacio y con sigilo, solo para tratar de que nadie advirtiera nuestra presencia, después de lo que paso con el chico, no quería arriesgarme a que nos separáramos y nos atacara uno por uno. Ahora que lo pensaba me seguía intrigando ese chico, por su capucha no puedo decir nada respecto a quien era, pero por sus habilidades, yo diría que tendría que ser alguien muy habilidoso, pero al ver su astucia y pensamiento, simplemente no puedo descifrarlo.

-Eli, estuve pensando, si ese chico hubiera querido la caja, ¿Por qué no la robo mientras nosotros estábamos distraído o cuando no habíamos llegado? Se nota que había estado ahí un buen tiempo, al menos el suficiente como para ocultarse para que no lo viéramos- dijo Trixie, luego de pasar un buen tiempo callada, seguramente pensando, adoro cuando se pone así.

-a decir verdad creo que Trixie tiene razón, ¿Por qué esperar cuando podía solo tomarlo y irse tranquilamente?- intervino también Kord, con un tono pensativo.

-tal, al saber que el gran Pronto venia en persona a ayudar a recoger el paquete, simplemente se asusto por las grandes habilidades de rastreo de Pronto el Magnifico, y decidió desistir de su intento- dijo Pronto, mientras se alababa a sí mismo, a mi me dio algo de risa, pero luego volví a concentrarme.

-tal vez lo que buscaba no tenía que ver con la caja- termine diciendo luego de meditarlo un poco.

-¿a qué te refieres Sr. Shane?-dijo el caballero, mientras llevaba la caja a un costado de su meca-bestia.

-a lo que me refiero es que tal vez no estaba interesado en la caja, sino en quienes la transportan- dije con calmado, mientras todos parecían pensarlo por un momento.

-ciertamente eso tendría sentido, pero no conozco a ningún otro colega que sea lo bastante codicioso o, en términos vulgares, tonto, como para tratar de capturarme- dijo el caballero, mientras hacia una pose pensativa, y utilizaba el mismo tono educado de siempre.

-bueno, tienes que admitir a nosotros no nos faltan enemigos, aunque tomando en cuenta que la mayoría está en la cárcel, y Blakk está en…- decía Kord, hasta que miro a el caballero, y recordó que nadie podía saber donde estaba el Dr. Blakk, gracias a que eso derivaría a toda una extensa explicación de "las cavernas más profundas" "invasión de los flagelo" y un monto de cosas más, además de hacerle prometer no decir nada, ósea todo un trabajo-… una locación secreta, muy lejana, en donde nadie lo volverá a liberar- dijo Kord, luego de pensarlo por varios momentos.

El caballero sin embargo, miro a Kord fijamente, como si estuviera analizando si estaba mintiendo o no.

-es cierto Sr. Zane, aunque oí que había el sido el mismísimo Clan Sombra el que ataco a la fortaleza de Blakk, aunque admito que Blakk no era un buen hombre, no creo que mereciera un destino asi- dijo el caballero, mientras miraba al frente, en busca de algún indicio de peligro.

-eso es verdad, porque el Gran Pronto, usando sus dotes diplomáticos ejemplares, logro que el obstinado Clan Sombra nos ayudara, en nuestro asalto final, contra la fortaleza de Blakk, a si, lo recuerdo bien, ahí estaba yo, Pronto el Magnifico frente a…- decía Pronto, en tercera persona, aunque fue rápidamente ignorado, no era que no quisiéramos escucharlo, si no…

No si era exactamente eso, había escuchado la misma historia al menos 12 veces en lo que iba de semana, y no quería pensar en cuanto tiempo más iba a estarla usando.

-¿pero porque nos vigilaría a nosotros entonces? Aunque sea al menos un grupo de lanzadores, con nuestras babosas, nuestras lanzadoras mejoradas, y el doble cañón de Eli, deberían de saber que no tienen posibilidades- dijo Trixie, con una sonrisa optimista.

-si, pero si el resto de sus compañeros tienen habilidades como las suyas, dudo que nos lo vayan a poner fácil- dije con sinceridad.

-lo dudo, ese chico probablemente sea alguien único, o halla entrenado en secreto, o la verdad no sé, pero para tener ese nivel de habilidad, y agilidad, sin llamar la atención, deben ser tres cuando mucho- dijo Kord, con calma.

-un objetivo- dijo el caballero, con tono seco y cortante, haciendo que todos dejáramos de hablar, y sacáramos nuestras lanzadoras, poniéndoles los aceleradores, esta vez no iba a tener la posibilidad de calcular la velocidad, si iba mucho más deprisa.

-¿Qué ves?- pregunte seriamente, mientras apuntaba en la dirección en la que veía el caballero.

- es una sola persona, esta herida, o al menos eso puedo apreciar, esta tumbada en el suelo, es una chica, no puedo decir más, la cubre casi por completo una capa gris- dijo el caballero, para luego mirarme, no estábamos seguros si estaba emparentada con el chico, pero mejor era no arriesgarnos.

-¿puedes revisarla Trixie?- pedí gentilmente a Trixie, después de acercarnos lentamente, estando atentos a todo lo que podría pasar.

-¿Por qué yo?- dijo Trixie sin entender porque se lo pedía.

-pues porque es una chica, así que creo que es bueno que una lo primero que vea sea una cara amiga, además siendo tan linda como eres dudo que se asuste de ti- dije con simpleza para luego notar lo que había dicho, sintiendo como mis mejillas se calentaban, pero Trixie no respondió, solo volteo, se bajo de su meca, y se acerco a la chica, aunque podría jurar que vi su cara un poco roja.

Trixie lentamente se acerco, y movió a la chica, de forma que quedo de espaldas al suelo, haciendo que todos viéramos su cara, lo más notorio era su cabello, era castaño, aunque tenía mechones rubios y algunas puntas rojas, por el movimiento obviamente se despertó, algo alterada claramente.

-uh, ¿hola?- dijo la chica nerviosamente, mirándonos a todo.

-hola, somos la banda de Shane, ¿cuál es tu nombre?-pregunte yo tranquilamente, mientras guardaba mi lanzadora.

-me llamo Michell- dijo la chica, de nombre Michell, con tono algo asustado.

-no te preocupes, somos los buenos, no te haremos daño- dijo Kord, tratando de tranquilizar a la chica, aunque esta lo miro con enojo, a lo que Kord solo miro a otro lado.

-bueno como sea ¿Qué estabas haciendo por aquí?- pregunto Trixie, calmando el ambiente tenso que había hecho Kord por accidente.

-estaba huyendo, de unos ladrones que querían tomar mis cosas, logre perderlos hace un tiempo, pero termine perdiéndome yo también, de alguna forma vine a parar aquí, aunque no tengo idea del qué camino tomar, aun así, sin una meca-bestia, me tomara días llegar en el mejor de los casos- explico la chica con algo de dificultad, la mire con compasión.

-bueno, entonces te llevare de vuelta a tu caverna- dije sin pensarlo mucho, mientras que Trixie, Pronto, y Kord se miraron entre si un momento, antes de acercarse a mí.

-ah, Eli, ¿estás seguro de que es una buena idea? Porque ninguno de mis dos magníficos cerebros la considera como tal- dijo Pronto, en un tono algo agudo, aunque aun así se notaba algo de preocupación.

-estoy de acuerdo con Pronto esta vez, además no sabemos si ella trabaja con el chico de la capucha- dijo Kord apoyando a Pronto.

-¿además porque deberías ir tu? ¿Porque no va Kord o Pronto?- dijo Trixie, con cierto tono que no pude distinguir.

-porque Kord no parece caerle bien y Pronto es muy…- dije con tono sincero, tratando de pensar en la mejor palabra para describir a Pronto-… el.

-¿estás seguro de esto viejo?- volvió a preguntar Kord, no mucho después de que la chica, Michell, se subiera en mi meca.

-descuiden, estaré devuelta en menos de lo que puedan esperar- dije con confianza, mientras me hacia camino a donde Michell me indicaba, pero cada vez notaba más que el tono en que me daba las indicaciones parecía ser cada vez más nervioso.

-a la izquierda- dijo con tono nervioso Michell, mientras seguía sus indicaciones, las cuales a decir verdad, no pensaba que me llevaran a algún lado.

-¿estás segura de que es por aquí?-pregunte deteniéndome repentinamente, empezaba a sentir un mal presentimiento.

-sí, solo sigue adelante- dijo Michell con un claro tono de no estar segura de que era lo que estaba haciendo.

-lo hare, luego de que me digas a donde vamos exactamente- dije con tono firme, mientras la miraba.

-yo…- decía Michell, yo me concentre en ella, a lo cual cometí un error, ignore a Burpy, el cual me estaba prácticamente gritando.

-¿tú qué?- dije tratando de interrogarla.

-lo siento- dijo Michell, mientras se lanzaba al suelo y se cubría los oídos rápidamente.

Rápidamente me prepare, solo para ver como una Slirena que ya estaba terriblemente cerca hacia uso de su poder, y usaba su canto, repentinamente empecé a sentir un gran sueño, igual que todas mis babosas, me termine tumbando encima de Lucky, mientras empezaba a dormirme, lo último que pude oír antes de quedar dormido fue un fuerte sonido de una lanzadora disparando, aunque no pude ser capaz de determinar el lugar de donde venia el sonido, estoy seguro de que si mis sentidos y yo no estuviéramos dormidos, hubiera determinado el lugar de donde había disparado. Y luego, todo se puso negro.

**P.O.V. Kord**

Luego de que Eli se hubiese ido, todos nos quedamos esperando pacientemente a que volviera, según esa chica, Michell, su caverna no debería de estar muy lejos, y Eli seguramente se encargaría de quien sea que estuviera causando problemas, lo cual le iba a tardar un tiempo, eso lo sabía, pero ya se estaba tomando su tiempo.

-¿soy la única que cree que Eli puede estar en problemas?- dijo Trixie con preocupación.

-cierto, ¿solo te preocupa Eli y no el hecho de que esta con una chica linda a solas no?- dije con un pequeño tono pícaro, haciendo que Trixie se sonrojara un poco.

-no, no tengo idea de que hablas- dijo Trixie con un pequeño tartamudeo, y algo de sonrojo.

-aja, y yo no sé como reparar una meca, admítelo ya, te gusta- dije tratando de sacarle la información.

-Eli no me gusta, somos amigos- dijo Trixie con un tono no muy convencido.

Yo sin embargo, la mire con una cara de "no te creo" y una ceja alzada, dándole a entender lo que quería decir.

-Creo que la señorita Sting puede tener razón- dijo el caballero, interrumpiendo nuestra conversación.

-¿enserio?- dijo Trixie, mientras se mostraba sorprendida, igual que yo.

-sí, sobre que el Sr. Shane puede estar en problemas- dijo el caballero, mientras Trixie parecía rectificar lo dicho.

-si, por supuesto, tengo razón sobre eso, jeje- decía Trixie con un tono nervioso, mientras yo la miraba como clara señal de "esta conversación no acaba aquí"

-¿Por qué lo dices?- dije entrando en conversación con el caballero.

-¿Cuándo el Sr. Shane se a mantenido fuera de problemas cada vez que es posible?- dijo el caballero, respondiéndome con una pregunta retorica.

-sí, aunque ahora que lo mencionas, esa chica, me resulta algo familiar- dije, haciendo mi camino a mi meca.

-¿enserio, de donde?- pregunto Trixie, mientras ella y Pronto también iban a sus mecas.

-bueno, había oído sobre una humana que era ingeniera, y que no trabajaba para el Dr. Blakk, aunque jamás la he visto en persona, se parece mucho a una descripción que me hicieron de ella una vez, cuando estaba trabajando junto con Grendel- explique calmadamente, subiéndome a mi meca.

-Pronto quiere saber, ¿será eso cierto? Las mujeres no saben usar herramientas- dijo Pronto, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-¡OYE!- casi grito Trixie, por el comentario, asustando un poco a Pronto.

- de hecho yo pensé lo mismo cuando Grendel me lo dijo, no te ofendas Trixie, pero simplemente a muchos no les parece normal- dije tratando de calmarla un poco.

-eso es machista- dijo Trixie con claro tono de enojo.

- si lo sé, aunque vi una vez una de sus obras, créeme es buena, aunque el resto de los Troll no comparten esa opinión- dije con tono sincero, echando a andar mi meca.

-¿porque lo dices?- dijo Trixie aun con algo de enojo.

-porque para su nivel ya debería de estar trabajando por su cuenta, o algo por el estilo, pero lo último que oí de ella es que tenía que trabajar para un Troll de bajo rango en el gremio de ingeniero a…- dije, en ese momento me di de cuenta de un detalle fundamental que había pasado por alto.

-¿Qué? Pronto quiere saber- dijo Pronto, con impaciencia, a lo que arranque a toda la velocidad que tenía mi meca, en dirección a donde había ido Eli.

-¿Qué es lo que le preocupa Sr. Zane?- pregunto el caballero, luego de alcanzarme, seguido de cerca por Pronto y Trixie.

- lo que pasa es que ella debería estar trabajando a muchas cavernas de aquí, y solo hay dos razones para que pueda estar por aquí- dije tratando de apresurar mas el paso de mi meca.

-¿Y cuáles son?- pregunto Trixie, a un lado mi ahora.

-una es que su caverna haya sido tomada, y tuviera que irse a la fuerza, o…- dije, sin contestar la ultima parte.

-que esté planeando una trampa- termino de decir el caballero, comprendiendo de forma rápida lo que sucedía, ante eso, todos pusimos toda la velocidad a nuestras mecas.

En poco tiempo, siguiendo las huellas dejadas por Lucky, logramos ver el lugar donde estaba tirado Eli, aparentemente dormido. Nos acercamos velozmente, siendo Trixie la primera en llegar y acercarse a Eli, mientras trataba de despertarlo.

-¡Eli!- decía Trixie, mientras lo sacudía un poco, despertándolo de forma casi inmediata.

-¿Trixie?- dijo Eli somnoliento, mientras trataba de levantarse.

-¿amigo, que pasó?- pregunto algo preocupado, asegurándome de que no estuviera herido.

-no lo sé, recuerdo a Michell, luego una Slirena, y luego…- decía Eli, antes de despertar completamente de golpe- ¡cuidado!- nos advirtió justo antes de que una demoledora pasara justo encima de nuestras cabezas, haciendo que nos agacháramos.

-¿de dónde vino eso?- pregunte rápidamente, mientras nos cubríamos detrás de nuestras mecas, ya que no parecía haber una mejor cobertura cerca, un sonido muy fuerte de una lanzadora disparando se hizo presente justo después de que esquiváramos la demoledora.

-no lo sé, pero fue la misma persona que me disparo la Slirena- dijo Eli, antes de que se quedara completamente callado.

-¿Eli?- pregunto Trixie preocupada, por el repentino silencio de Eli.

-mi lanzadora, y Lucky- dijo Eli, mas para sí mismo que para nosotros.

-¿uh?- dijo Pronto, mientras trataba de averiguar quién nos estaba apuntando, llevándose una babosa punzante justo en la cabeza, con una precisión que daba escalofríos.

-no sé donde esta mi lanzadora y Lucky- dijo Eli con clara preocupación.

-¿y tus babosas?- pregunte mientras trataba de asomarme, solo para que otra demoledora casi me alcanzara.

-aun las tengo a todas- dijo Eli, con algo de alivio.

-¿entonces porque solo quitarte tu lanzadora y tu meca? No hay una sola persona en toda bajoterra que no las conozca a ambas de memoria, nadie las compraría ni se quedaría callado- decía Trixie, mientras caíamos en cuenta que siempre que nos mantuviéramos a cubierto, parecía no gastar babosas, solo si nos asomábamos disparaba, pero lo hacía con extrema precisión.

-¿bien, que piensan?- dijo el caballero, haciéndose espacio detrás de su meca para trazar un plan.

-es una sola persona, está en aquella colina, probablemente en la cima, o cerca de ella, aunque el hecho de que nos pueda disparar desde ahí sin un acelerador o algo parecido, es casi imposible de no señalar- dije con calma, tratando de pensar en una manera de acercarnos.

-bueno, salir y tratar de acercarnos no parece una opción, nos está vigilando, y no solo eso, es muy precisa- dijo Trixie, sentándose en el suelo.

-creo que tengo una idea- dijo Eli, con un tono de iluminación muy aparente.

-Pronto, el Magnifico, desea saberlo- dijo Pronto, levantándose un poco.

-si mis babosas llegan a donde esta ese lanzador, pueden distraerlo lo suficiente para que nosotros podamos acercarnos y poder enfrentarlo- dijo Eli, mientras sus babosas se hacía presentes, listas para el trabajo.

-bueno, eso tomara su tiempo, pero dudo que el que sea que este ahí arriba tenga mucha prisa- dije sin pensarlo mucho.

-bueno, no parece que tengamos mejores ideas, adelante- dijo Eli, mientras Burpy y las demás babosas se hacía camino a paso de babosa a la colina.

-¿alguna idea de él porque querían solo tu lanzadora y tu meca-bestia Sr. Shane?- pregunto el caballero luego de unos momentos de silencio, mientras esperabas una especie de sonido o algo que nos indicara que las babosas estaban haciendo su parte del plan.

-bueno, de hecho no es muy complicado si lo piensas, la lanzadora de Eli es posiblemente la mas avanzada de toda Bajoterra, además de que con su acelerador y el doble cañón, quien la tuviera sería un gran problema- dijo Trixie, como si fuera obvio.

-sí, pero hay 2 problemas con eso: 1. Aunque tuvieran el acelerador, seguiría siendo solo uno, Garfio Rojo es el único que sabe y puede hacer mas aceleradores, y dudo que se los de a cualquiera que los pida, e incluso para mi serian un problema, aunque solo fuera para modificarlos un poco, y 2. Si buscaran copiar el doble cañón, necesitarían una Vitalis Cristalis, y ya no hay ninguna en bajoterra- explique con suma calma, mientras esperábamos.

-Pronto quiere señalar, que Garfio Rojo, dijo exactamente lo mismo cuando Pronto, y su alegre banda de héroes, acudieron a el en busca del legendario doble cañón- dijo Pronto, y admito que por una vez hablo con toda la razón que pudiera haber en ese lugar.

-¿acaso Pronto acaba de usar la cabeza?- dijo Eli, con un tono de sorpresa de igual nivel a nuestras caras, mirando fijamente a Pronto.

-¿qué?- pregunto Pronto, mientras todos lo mirábamos.

El sonido de una babosas nos hizo mirar al suelo, en donde estaban las babosas de Eli, las cuales empezaron a hacernos señas para que saliéramos, lentamente, y con mucha cautela, fuimos asomándonos, y cuando ninguno recibió una babosa de cortesía de quien sea que estuviera en la colina, nos pusimos a toda marcha a en dirección a la colina, mientras Eli se iba en la meca de Trixie, sin poder evitarlo, reí un poco al ver las caras algo sonrojadas de esos dos, las cuales valían su peso en oro.

-se fue- dijo Eli, cuando llegamos al lugar en donde se suponía estaría el lanzador, encontrando solo un par de babosas algo asustadas, nada serio.

-no lo entiendo, deberían de haber al menos rastros o algo, pero no veo nada- decía Trixie, mirando el suelo, mientras Pronto usaba sus "dos cerebros" en busca de pistas.

-Pronto coincide, no hay ningún rastro que Pronto, aun siendo el mejor rastreador de toda Bajoterra, pueda seguir- dijo Pronto, aunque eso no era sorpresa.

-tal vez deberíamos ir con Garfio Rojo- sugerí después de unos momentos de pensarlo.

-dudo que le agrade saber que perdí su mejor obra- dijo Eli con algo de gracia, aunque aparentemente a nadie le daba risa.

-piénselo Sr. Shane, estoy seguro de que el Sr. Garfio Rojo, tendrá un sistema de rastreo, o alguno de sus subalternos, para poder localizar la lanzadora en esta clase de casos- dijo el caballero, casi leyéndome la mente.

-muy bien, en marcha- decía Eli, luego de pensarlo, montándose de primero en la meca de Trixie, solo para tener que hacerse a un lado cuando esta llego a conducir su propia meca.

-descuida Eli, se que hallaremos tu meca- le dijo Trixie a Eli en un tono algo bajo, haciendo que este sonriera un poco, sabía que era importante para él su meca, pero la verdad no sabía hasta que punto.

-Pronto, los guiara por…- decía Pronto, antes de que, justo a la mitad de otro de sus atajos, en medio de unas cuantas colinas, divisara una babosa Neotox, dirigiéndose justo hacia donde estábamos.

-¡A un lado!- grite para alertar a los demás, tomando a Pronto por su camisa, y jalándolo, fue por muy poco que esquivamos la nube de humo, pero se notaba que no era la misma persona, era menos precisa y disparaba menos babosas, y sobre todo se escuchaba desde mucho más cerca, lo cual significaba que no debía de estar muy lejos.

-Kord, ¿puedes elevarte lo suficiente como para alcanzarlo? Está un poco más arriba de nosotros- dijo Eli, poco después de que los disparos disminuyeran.

-desde luego- dije con confianza, solo para ser regresado de golpe, por una carnero que a decir verdad no sé de donde había salido, pero gracias al sonido ahora más familiar de una lanzadora de gran potencia más lejana, tuve una clara idea.

-Por eso Pronto no encontró nada de su huida, solo se estaba escondiendo- dijo Pronto, cargando su Flatulorhinka, preparándose para disparar.

Pronto la disparo a donde venían los disparos cercanos, pero aun sin estos, la persona que nos estaba disparando desde lejos si nos tenía en la mira, tardamos un buen rato tratando de pensar, pero al final decidimos esperar, lo cual fue una buena decisión, dejo de dispararnos, y cuando pensamos que ya se había ido, fuimos saliendo.

-nos están retrasando- dijo Eli, con tono serio, luego de revisar el lugar en donde se suponía estaba el otro lanzador, pero tampoco encontramos mucho que fuera de ayuda.

-¿Qué?- dije, mientras lo miraba.

-solo nos están retrasando, si quisieran batirse en duelo, esto ya habría terminado, sin embargo solo disparan desde lejos, y solo cuando avanzamos- dijo Eli, explicándolo.

-pero eso significaría que saben bien el camino que usaremos, y están preparando sus emboscadas en donde les es más favorable- dijo el caballero, estando de acuerdo con Eli.

-Pronto no está de acuerdo, Pronto, es el único que conoce todos los pasadizos posibles, entradas secretas y atajos, que hay en Bajoterra, muy pocos exploradores son capaces de comparársele aunque sea en la mas mínima forma, y menos aun igualarlo- dijo Pronto en tercera persona, aunque la ultima parte me llamo la atención.

-bueno, aunque no lo parezca, es la única suposición posible, lo siento Pronto pero tendremos que usar el camino largo esta vez, estaremos más seguros y no podrán emboscarnos en campo abierto- dijo Eli, con tono de mando, mientras se disculpaba con Pronto, el cual se entristeció un poco.

-¿acaso oí decirte que hay exploradores capaces de igualarte?- le pregunte a Pronto, poco después de ponernos en camino a Campo Callado, mientras pasábamos por las cavernas.

-bueno, Pronto escucho una vez, de una gran exploradora humana, capaz de comparársele a los más grandes exploradores topoides, aunque Pronto le desecho rápidamente, Pronto, es el mejor- dijo Pronto, mientras me lo explicaba, yo por otra parte me quede con la duda, iba a necesitar investigar más si quería saber exactamente lo que pasaba.

El resto del camino fue prácticamente en silencio, a parte de una que otra pequeña conversación sobre uno u otro tema para tratar de pasar el tiempo, sin los atajos de Pronto, el viaje era mucho más largo, pero era mejor que ir cayendo en emboscada tras emboscada, aunque solo un par de disparos de larga distancia nos hicieron detener de vez en cuando, pero nada comparado con las emboscadas que habíamos tenido con anterioridad.

Para cuando habíamos llegado a Campo Callado, nos habíamos tardados horas, si no es que mas, en tan solo llegar, todo estaba prácticamente normal, excepto por el hecho de que más de uno de los habitantes se nos quedo mirando, como si fuéramos fantasmas o algo parecido. Nos hicimos camino hasta la casa de Garfio Rojo, y lo más extraño del día paso ahí.

-¡Shane! ¿Te encuentras bien?- dijo Garfio Rojo, con algo de preocupación en su voz, mientras salía de su casa, nos quedamos un momento sorprendidos de que por el hecho de que se preocupara por nosotros, pero luego nos recompusimos.

-sí, ¿qué sucede Garfio Rojo?- dijo Eli, bajándose de la meca de Trixie, poniéndose al frente de Garfio Rojo.

-pensé que estabas en unos graves problemas, muy graves de hecho, vengan, repare sus aceleradores- dijo Garfio Rojo, extrañándonos a todos.

-¿qué? Pero si nuestros aceleradores están bien- dije con tono de duda, mientras yo, Trixie y Pronto, mostrábamos nuestros aceleradores, en perfecto estado.

-pero…- dijo Garfio Rojo, hasta que el Caballero lo interrumpió, tomando la caja.

-se me han hecho llegar nuevas instrucciones, esta caja es para usted, Sr. Garfio Rojo- dijo el Caballero, con tono educado, entregándole la caja a Garfio Rojo, el cual lo miro con extrañeza.

-¿nuevas instrucciones?- pregunte, mientras Garfio Rojo abría el paquete.

-sí, de una señal particular, he intentado rastrearla, pero mis esfuerzos fueron infructuosos, estaba muy bien decodificada, se ha cortado la conexión con mi ojo nuevo, así que es de suponer que solo estaban esperando mi llegada- dijo el Caballero, explicándonos, aunque no tuvimos mucho tiempo de procesarlo, porque Garfio Rojo tiro el paquete al suelo, para luego patearlo, y gritar con enojo.

-¡Sabia que no debí haberla ayudado!- decía Garfio Rojo con un tono gruñón, pateando una vez más la caja.

Dentro de la caja, lo único que había, era una nota en papel, en una letra legible y muy uniforme, diciendo en ella únicamente "Gracias por su contribución"

-Grafio Rojo, ¿Qué paso?- pregunto Eli, luego de bajarnos de nuestras mecas y entrar en la casa de Garfio Rojo, sin faltar el característico tono gruñón de parte de él.

-Una chica con una capa gris llego en tu meca, pidiendo mi ayuda para crear 4 aceleradores, y una nueva lanzadora para ti, decía que ella había sido raptada para un plan de alguna de las partes restantes de los secuaces de Blakk, pero que tú los descubriste, y liberaste a muchos, pero cuando faltaban pocos por rescatar, entre ellos ella, los emboscaron de manera muy sorpresiva, a la vista de todos, poniéndolos en una situación muy difícil, o entregabas tu lanzadora, o ellos sufrirían, así que les hiciste caso, pero que el resto de la banda contraataco, liberando a muchos de ellos, pero sus aceleradores, y tu lanzadora habían sido destruidos por los secuaces de Blakk, quedando en una situación muy difícil, así que ella, siendo la más rápida y habilidosa con las mecas, hizo lo que le dijiste "ve en mi meca, busca a Garfio Rojo, dile que necesitamos su ayuda", mientras tú y el resto de tu banda se quedaban a proteger al resto de los rescatados, que había venido lo más rápido posible, y que lo necesitaba lo más rápido que pudiera, al principio no le creí, pero cuando prácticamente me rogo por que le creyera, y me mostro una de las partes de tu lanzadora, algo rota y con magulladuras, le creí, trabaje lo más rápido que pude, y le fabrique una lanzadora, parecida a la que ya tenias, probablemente una de mis mejores obras, y se las di a ella, para que luego se fuera lo más rápido que pudo en tu meca, de haberlo sabido…- decía Garfio Rojo, tratando de contener su ira, después de contarnos su historia.

-no te culpes Garfio Rojo, estoy seguro de que fue muy buena, engañarte no es para nada fácil- dijo Eli, tratando de reconfortar a Garfio Rojo, sin demasiado éxito.

-aun así- dijo Garfio Rojo, para luego mirar a Eli- pero dime, ¿Qué paso en realidad?

Eli tardo un poco de tiempo en explicárselo a Garfio Rojo, haciendo que este se enojara de nuevo.

-¿Perdiste mi mejor obra?- casi grito Garfio Rojo, haciendo que Eli se pusiera un poco nervioso.

-le robaron, tu mejor obra, es totalmente distinto- dijo Trixie, ganándose la mirada de Garfio Rojo, para que este suspirara.

-supongo que es verdad- dijo Garfio Rojo, calmándose.

-Garfio Rojo, ¿le pusiste a mi lanzadora un dispositivo de rastreo, un GPS, o algo así?- pregunto Eli, con algo de esperanza, pero Garfio Rojo solo negó con la cabeza.

-si se lo puse, pero intenta saber que parte me dieron- dijo Garfio Rojo, dándole la parte de la lanzadora a Eli, luego de sacarla de uno de los cajones que tenia, era más bien una de las partes del caparazón de la lanzadora, más que todo superficial, aunque se notaba que estaba algo quemada y abollada, probablemente fue hecho de forma intencional, por lo uniforme de cada una de las abolladuras, pero solo un experto ingeniero como yo lo notaria.

-tal vez Grendel sepa alguna forma de rastrear la meca de Eli- sugirió Trixie luego de un incomodo momento de silencio, logrando aliviar el ambiente en tan solo un momento.

-pero claro, Grendel tal vez hasta la construyo, si es por él, entonces creo que encontrarla no será un problema- dije con una sonrisa.

-Muy bien, en marcha, gracias por todo Garfio Rojo, ahora nos encargaremos de recuperar los aceleradores- dijo Eli, con tono heroico, montándose en Boomer, justo después de que Trixie se montara.

-muy bien, ve por ellos Shane- dijo Garfio Rojo, cerrando la puerta.

Nosotros rápidamente aceleramos a todo lo que pudimos, rumbo a donde sabíamos estaría Grendel, pero, por extraño que paresca, no pude quitarme la sensación de que esto no era tan simple como creíamos.

**P.O.V. Sona**

-¿estás segura?-pregunte con un tono de calma, a Alex, que estaba tumbada a mi lado.

-sip, tenias razón, están yendo por el camino más largo- dijo Alex, mirando desde la mirilla de su lanzadora-francotiradora.

-bueno, parece que de verdad sabes lo que haces- dijo Agy, a mi izquierda.

-tenias razón, dividirnos y repartirnos el trabajo fue lo mejor- dijo Michell, mientras revisaba los aceleradores- pero esto no se adaptara a estas lanzadoras, Alex, ¿aun te quedan de tus lanzadoras de repuesto?

-si- dijo simplemente Alex, levantándose y quitándose la poca tierra que tenía en su ropa.

-¿podremos usarlos?- pregunte a Michell, mientras hacíamos nuestro camino a nuestras recién adquiridas mecas.

-bueno, con un par de modificaciones aquí y allá, no deberían de ser un problema, pero necesitare algunas piezas- dijo Michell, mientras guardaba los aceleradores.

-bueno, tenemos lanzadoras, aceleradores, mecas y el elemento sorpresa, a mi me parece que ha sido un buen comienzo- dijo Alex, con normalidad.

Yo lo único que hice fue montarme en la meca del Shane, y tomar su lanzadora, sonreí un poco, y acelere todo lo que pude, seguida de cerca por mi equipo.

-no Alex, aun no es un buen comienzo, pero pronto lo será- dije con una sonrisa misteriosa, haciendo nuestro camino hacia donde nos íbamos a ocultar, hacia nuestras nueva base.

* * *

Bueno, solo como un dato adicional, la parte de la francotiradora y el sonido, solo para quienes no lo sepan, me inspire en el diseño convencional de un rifle francotirador, generalmente la bala sale dispara a mucha velocidad, mas alla de la del sonido, logrando que la bala rompa la barrera del sonido, y esta, al ir mas rapido del sonido, es capaz de llegar incluso antes de que el sonido de la detonacion se escuche, pero eso solo para si no se tiene un amortiguado, mejor conocido como silenciador, de ahi que Alex, al no tener uno, su lanzadora-francotiradora, haga mucho ruido, solo un dato adicional, nada importante.

**Gracias por leer :D**


	5. Chapter 4

**Vale, para todos Aquellos que tuvieron que espera, pues adivinen que ESTABA INSPIRADA simplemente no pude dejar de escribir!**

**ademas, me tuve que tomar mi tiempo para ordenar mis ideas, todos lo que escriben saben a que me refiero.**

**pero ya basta de chachara. (espero Review y todo oyeron?, tengo que saber como voy hasta el momento, y la opinion de mis hermanas suele ser algo parcial ¬¬)**

**!DISFRUTEN!**

* * *

**La Shade.**

¿Por qué Blakk no había vencido? Era una pregunta que se había dejado en el aire casi desde el primer momento en el que el nuevo Shane, Eli, había empezado a sabotear sus planes en Bajoterra, muchos decían que era porque los Shane tenían la suerte de su lado, otros que era en realidad neta-humanos, una nueva fase en la evolución, otros preferían pensar que el bien siempre ganaba, sin importar que tuviera en contra, y a algunos otros ni siquiera les importaba, pero a final de cuentas, muy pocos lograban comprender el porqué de cómo el Dr. Blakk, había perdido, y en cierto modo era bastante sencillo de deducir, el Dr. Thaddeus Blakk, no era un líder. Thaddeus Blakk, fue un empresario, científico, comerciante, lanzador de babosas, un político, y un monto de cosas más, si había construido un impero, si tuvo al menos mil y un secuaces a su mando, si tuvo cientos de miles de toneladas de babosas genéticamente modificadas por él, que eran mucho más poderosas que las babosas comunes, si había creado y construido el metro-babosa, si había logrado hacerse con mucha de la economía de Bajoterra, si había logrado lo que nadie nunca había podido, construir un ametralladora funcional, y muchas cosas más, pero había olvidado un detalle, los Shane eran líderes naturales. Siendo Blakk un dictador, y no un líder, simplemente no tuvo oportunidad, los líderes empiezan revoluciones, las terminan, promueven cambios, eso y mucho más, y siendo los Shane los únicos lideres que Bajoterra había visto, no era de sorprenderse que la cuidaran tan bien. Pero como es bien sabido, toda fuerza tiene su igual y su opuesto, y cuando un Shane, se enfrenta a su igual, a un líder, simplemente no se sabe lo que pasara, porque nunca antes había pasado. Pero, como las estaciones, los tiempos cambian, y los reinados de líderes, también.

**P.O.V. Kord.**

Luego de horas y horas de ir por los caminos más largos de caverna en caverna, ignorando por supuesto las constantes quejas de Pronto de "el gran Pronto, es el único que conoce este pasadizo…", nos estábamos acercando al nuevo taller de Mecas.

Eh de admitir que de no ser porque no quería estar de acuerdo con Pronto, también me hubiera quejado de lo largo que se estaba haciendo el camino, pero a diferencia de Pronto, yo entendía un poco a Eli, el sabia que quienes fueran que nos estaban emboscando, tenían a su disposición mucha información del terreno de pasadizos y atajos, que era la especialidad de Pronto, a si que ir por ellos era demasiado peligroso, y el hecho de que él hubiera perdido a su meca y su lanzadora parecían haber influido mucho en su actitud de "atajos no", probablemente le duraría un rato, o con suerte un día o dos, y luego empezaríamos a usarlos de nuevo.

Poco después de ir todos en silencio, logre divisar el taller, era esencialmente en mismo taller, pero claramente aun no estaba terminado, de hecho no era mucho comparado con el antiguo taller, pero era un comienzo, además estaba cimentado encima del antiguo taller, así que su base era tremendamente solida, eso y también tenían a su merced una buena cantidad de recursos, puesto que con "la guerra de Blakk" como le decían algunos a la toma de cavernas por parte de Blakk, había vuelto muy impopular al metro-babosa, así que muchos de sus recursos y los de Blakk se usaban para reparar los daños.

Aun había personas que usaban el metro-babosa, pero eran principalmente los que no poseían una meca propia, aunque había que admitir que era un medio de transporte mejor que las mecas, así que quizás, con algo de persuasión, y suerte, algún partidario del progreso lograría salvarlo o mantenerlo, al menos en parte, yo por mi parte, jamás me gusto la idea de desperdiciar una excelente pieza de ingeniería, pero tomando en cuenta que esa "excelente pieza de ingeniería" casi me mata unas cuantas veces, podría tener una ligera excepción en ese caso.

-¡Hey! ¿Por qué usan sus viejas mecas?- decía Grendel, parando de soldar una de las paredes exteriores del nuevo taller, me fije un poco en lo que hacía, casi estaba terminada, pero había decidido hablar con nosotros antes de terminar.

-¿viejas mecas?- dijo Eli, confundido, mientras se bajaba de la meca de Trixie.

-sí, las que me pidieron hacer para que ustedes las usaran, luego de que un derrumbe las destruyera y hiriera a varios de…- decía Grendel, aunque luego de observarnos por unos momentos, para luego suspirar pesadamente y sentarse con lo que parecía ser cansancio, poniéndose una mano sobre su cabeza- ¿me han engañado no es así?

-lo siento amigo, pero si- dije, al tiempo que me bajaba de mi meca y ponía mi mano en su hombro, tratando de animarlo, cosa que no funciono.

-de hecho, veníamos a pedirte si podías rastrear mi meca, se la llevaron- dijo Eli, ganándose la atención de Grendel.

-lo siento Eli, pero no tenemos nada así por aquí, generalmente si se las ponemos, pero tu padre no quiso que le pusiéramos uno, cosas de los Shane, y puesto que tú la heredaste…- decía Grendel, dejando un silencio, haciendo obvio lo que seguía.

-lo entiendo, pero dime ¿Qué paso exactamente?- dijo Eli, después de un momento de desanimo, Grendel se puso en pose pensativa, seguramente recordando.

-una sola chica, pelinegra, con algo de morado en el pelo creo, llego como alma que se lleva el diablo, y exigió hablar conmigo, dijo algo sobre un derrumbe, como sus mecas se habían dañado de forma irreparable, y que varios de ustedes estaban heridos, así que con algunas indicaciones del topoide, corrió todo lo que pudo hasta llegar hasta aquí, y me pidió el taller para fabricar 4 mecas- dijo Grendel, con tono calmado y lento.

-¿y simplemente dejaste que entrara así no más?- dijo Trixie con un tono de confusión muy obvio.

-no, estaba a punto de echarla cuando me mosto la lanzadora de Eli, y una de las partes de su meca, en ese momento le creí le dije que podía ayudarla y todo, pero me dijo que ella seguiría paso a paso las instrucciones dadas por Kord, en un papel, pidiéndome amablemente que no me entrometiera, o ningún Troll- decía Grendel, parando un momento.

-¿pero porque la dejaste sola?- dijo Eli, con duda.

-se que no lo entiendes Eli, pero cuando un trabajo en nuestro, lo llevamos hasta el final por nuestra cuenta, si un Troll dice que no desea ayuda, no se ayuda- dije con tono tranquilo, explicándoselo lo más simple que podía.

-¿orgullo Troll?- dijo Trixie, con algo de ironía.

-orgullo Troll- dije confirmándoselo.

-¿Qué paso luego?- dijo el caballero, al tanto de todo.

-pasaron las horas, y nosotros seguimos trabajando, repentinamente ella salió a toda velocidad con las mecas en la parte trasera de una carreta de cargamento que teníamos de reserva, y mientras se alejaba nos dio las gracias y todo- decía Grendel, terminado con su relato.

-¿crees que alguna de las mecas tenga un rastreador, o algo que nos ayude con la meca en que se fue?- pregunto Eli, esperando algo útil.

-seguramente no, aunque no pierdo nada con intentarlo, revisare un par de pantallas, te llamare en algunas horas por si tengo algo, y con respecto a la meca en la que huyo…- decía Grendel, haciendo nuevamente un silencio, aunque este lo reconocí casi de inmediato, era el silencio que dabas cuando estabas a punto de decirle una mala noticia a alguien.

-¿Qué? El gran Pronto, se siente tentado a saber- decía Pronto, por primera vez en toda la charla.

-era una réplica exacta de Lucky, pero esta no tenia colores ni nada parecido, se la llevo antes de que alguien tuviera tiempo de pintarla- dijo Grendel, con algo de pena.

-no te culpes Grendel, también lograron engañar a Garfio Rojo, aunque ahora sabemos que hay dos chicas en su grupo- decía Eli, animando un poco a Grendel, haciéndole saber que al menos le había dado algo útil.

-¿hace cuanto que se fuero?-pregunto Trixie.

-no hace más que unas 4 horas- dijo Grendel, luego de pensarlo un momento.

-eso casi al mismo tiempo que cuando engañaron a Garfio Rojo- dije con algo de sorpresa.

-entonces en lógico suponer que están bien organizadas- dijo el caballero, con tono serio.

-aun así, debemos de volver al refugio no podemos hacer mucho desde aquí, además desde allí nos podrán llamar y darnos información sobre si alguien ha visto mi meca o mi lanzadora, sea quien sea sabe lo que hace- decía Eli, en su tono de líder, nosotros asentimos.

-muy bien, estaré en contacto Eli, si llego a descubrir algo útil te lo hare saber- dijo Grendel, mientras volvía a su trabajo de soldadura.

-esto es extraño- dijo el caballero, casi a medio camino al refugio, llamando nuestra atención.

-¿Qué es extraño?- pregunto Trixie.

-los que los están atacando, son extraños, son habilidosos, bien organizados y disponen de recursos- decía el caballero reflexionando.

-eso deja fuera a mucha gente, y la que no, bueno la mayoría está de nuestro lado o en la cárcel- dije luego de pensarlo por unos momentos.

-¿oye Caballero, quieres quedarte a cenar o algo?- pregunto Eli, luego de llegar al refugio sin ningún incidente mayor.

-seria un gusto, pero lamentablemente tengo que declinar a esta cordial invitación- dijo el Caballero, con un tono muy educado, sin bajarse de su meca.

-enserio ¿Por qué?- pregunto Trixie con algo de curiosidad.

-tengo que reunirme con una dama para asegurarme de su bienestar- decía el caballero, con un ligero tono de nerviosismo.

-¿vas a tener una cita con Dana?-pregunto con un tono algo pícaro, haciendo que el Caballero casi se callera de su meca por la impresión.

-bueno…- decía el Caballero, aclarándose la garganta con un poco de sonrojo- alguien tiene que asegurarse de su bienestar, si el enemigo tiene conocimiento sobre ella es un blanco potencial.

-claro, ¿solo por eso vas a visitarla cuando está oscureciendo y porque todos sospechan de alguien que se cree esta muerto no?- dije con un tono y una sonrisa picara, para avergonzarlo un poco, lo cual funciono a la perfección, ya que las mejillas del caballero se tiñeron de tanto rojo, que hasta que se comparaban con el rojo de su traje.

-bueno, yo, quiero decir ella, pues…- decía el Caballero, tratando de encontrar una excusa creíble, mientras yo sonreía por mi victoria.

-ya, solo ve- dije luego de hacerlo sufrir un poco, el Caballero me dio una pequeña mirada de molestia, monto su meca y se fue a toda la potencia que tenia, enserio jamás me iba a cansar de hacer esto.

-bueno, ya que hemos llegado, el Gran Pronto les dará el honor de degustar uno de sus más grandes platillos, la…- decía Pronto con tono optimista, o al menos decía hasta que Trixie lo interrumpió.

-pediré pizza- dijo Trixie rápidamente, salvando nuestros paladares por una noche mas, aunque claramente esto disgusto un poco a Pronto, pero decidió no quejarse.

-Eli, ¿no quieres cenar?- pregunto Pronto, Eli estaba subiendo las escaleras, me sorprendió un poco que Pronto lo notara antes que yo, pero parece que hoy es el día de las sorpresas.

-no gracias chicos, iré a descansar necesitaremos fuerzas para cuando Grendel o esos lanzadores aparezcan- decía Eli con algo de cansancio, aunque para mí era algo obvio que la verdad estaba algo desanimado porque le habían quitado el ultimo regalo de su padre, Lucky, además de su lanzadora, eso a cualquier lanzador le duele.

-muy bien, dejaremos algo de pizza en el horno por si te da hambre- dije con calma, dándole oportunidad de irse antes de que alguien más preguntara lo cual aprovecho.

-¿estará bien?- pregunto Trixie con autentica preocupación.

-nah, déjalo un rato ya se repondrá, ahora vamos por la pizza antes de que Pronto decida hacer la cena- dije con tono apresurado saliendo a toda velocidad por la pizza.

El resto fue con normalidad, fui por la pizza, dejamos un poco de ella para Eli por si le daba hambre, y luego subí a dormir un rato supongo que Eli tenía algo de razón, de verdad había sido un día agotador.

**P.O.V. Eli.**

Después de acostarme, y pasar un largo rato tratando de dormir, llegue a la simple conclusión de que no podría dormir por esa noche, me quitaron a Lucky, y mi lanzadora, simplemente no podía dormir, así que baje a la cocina por la pizza que Kord me había dejado en el horno, algo de comida tal vez me ayudaría a dormir, milagrosamente la encontré completa, la calenté, la puse en un plato, y me fui a la sala para comérmela tranquilamente.

-¿Eli?- escuche una dulce voz muy conocida para mi desde las escaleras, y casi me caigo del sofá de la sala al ver a Trixie, en su adorable pijama a mitad de las escaleras, tengo que decir que esa pijama en realidad le quedaba muy bien, tomando en cuenta que eran básicamente una camisa de tirantes extremadamente pequeña, que dejaba mucho espacio, pero que cubría lo suficiente, y unos mini-shorts algo flojos que dejaban relucir sus piernas, ambos de color verde.

-Trixie ¿no puedes dormir?- dije con tono más calmado, mientras me sonrojaba un poco ante la visión de la pijama de Trixie.

-no, ¿tu tampoco?- me pregunto ella mientras se sentaba a mi lado, yo le di algo de espacio.

-bueno, la verdad pensé que algo de comida me ayudaría a dormir, pero creo que no funciono- dije tranquilamente, mientras le ofrecía un pedazo de pizza, la cual no desaprovecho.

-si supongo que tienes razón, ¿se supone que esa es tu pijama?- me pregunto Trixie con algo de curiosidad.

Yo mire un momento debajo de mí, para ver un short algo viejo de color azul, y una camiseta de tirantes igual de vieja que de color negro que me quedaba algo pequeña, pero que en realidad no me molestaba en lo absoluto.

-la verdad no, pero no creí que sería un buen espectáculo caminar por el refugio solo en ropa interior- dije con algo de gracia, aunque Trixie por alguna razón se sonrojo un poco.

-si tu lo dices, no deberías de preocuparte tanto, estoy segura de que lograremos recuperar a Lucky y tu lanzadora- dijo Trixie con un tono tranquilizador, casi leyéndome la mente.

-¿tan obvio es?- pregunte con curiosidad, mientras comía un pedazo de pizza.

-la verdad no mucho, pero te conozco Eli además se que estas preocupado porque crees que puedan ser Flagelos que lograron pasar a Bajoterra- dijo Trixie, con el mismo tono.

-la verdad no había pensado en eso, ¿es por eso que no puedes dormir?- dije más tranquilo, aunque ahora que tenia la teoría en mi mente, sonaba algo lógica.

-la verdad no- dijo Trixie sorprendiéndome un poco, no entendía que podía preocuparle más que algunos Flagelo tocando a nuestra puerta.

-entonces ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?- dije con algo de confusión, queriendo saber más.

-bueno, yo…- decía Trixie con algo de cohibición, sin terminar de hablar.

-vamos Trixie, sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea, para eso estoy aquí- dije con una sonrisa, dándole algo de confianza.

-yo, la verdad estaba preocupada por ti- dijo Trixie con un tono dulce, después de un momento de silencio, mientras volteaba a ver a otro lado, y la verdad creo que tuve suerte, ya que de haberme estado mirando a mí, tal vez hubiera notado en hecho de que mis mejillas estaban ardiendo por el sonrojo en exceso.

-¿por mi?- dije con un tono algo temeroso, aun con un poco de sonrojo.

-si se lo mucho que te importa Lucky por ser el ultimo regalo de tu papa, también se que crees que tu lanzadora es muy poderosa, y que en las manos equivocadas, bueno, pues puede hacer mucho daño, no deberías de culparte por eso, le hubiera pasado a cualquiera de nosotros- decía Trixie, aun sin mirarme, lo cual seguía siendo una suerte, aun seguía sonrojado.

-sí pero…- trate de decir con algo de culpa, debí haberme imaginado que algo así podría pasar, o de haber prestado más atención a Burpy habría podido advertir a la Slirena o…

Mis pensamientos y mi voz se interrumpieron al mismo tiempo, cuando sentí un cálida y delicada mano encima de la mía, voltee rápidamente a mi mano, y encontré la mano de Trixie encima de ella, seguí con la mirada su brazo, hasta llegar a su cara, y luego a sus ojos, los cuales estaban mirando a los míos con decisión.

-nada de "pero", le hubiera podido pasar a cualquiera y lo sabes, incluso a un Shane- decía Trixie, primero con algo de seriedad, después con algo de gracia, lo cual logro que sacara una sonrisa al igual que ella.

-gracias Trixie- dije con un tono algo suave.

-de nada Eli, ahora ¿Qué tal si vemos una película o algo? Al menos así podremos pasar el tiempo- decía Trixie, mientras encendía la televisión.

Yo por mi parte solo asentí, aunque la verdad no le preste mucha atención a la película, estaba más concentrado en el hecho de que ninguno de los dos había hecho nada para mover nuestras manos, así que poco a poco, me fui acercando a Trixie, con mucha cautela, hasta quedar a su lado, aunque me asuste un poco cuando sentí que ella se apoyaba en mi.

-Trixie…-dije preparado para dar una excusa, pero la idea murió cuando la vi, se había quedado dormida, yo sonreí un poco al verla tan pacifica y delicada, lentamente pase mi brazo por sus hombros, y me recosté un poco, hasta que quedamos en una posición un poco más cómoda para ella, básicamente su cabeza apoyándose en mi pecho, y yo apoyándome en el sofá, la mire dormir pacíficamente, hasta que sentí como mis parpados se hacían más pesados, en poco tiempo me quede dormido.

Cuando me desperté estaba seguro de que ya era la mañana siguiente, de alguna manera me había terminado recostando completamente en el sofá, con Trixie aun apoyándose en mi pecho, de hecho ella estaba dormida encima de mí, con mis brazos en su cintura sujetándola con algo de fuerza, eso me saco una pequeña sonrisa, al menos hasta que alguien sentado en el sillón en frente del sofá se aclaro la garganta.

-me alegra que te hallas despertado Eli- dijo Kord con el tono más serio y cortante que jamás pensé que podría tener, estando con los codos apoyados en el sillón, con una mirada muy seria en sus rostro.

-Kord, esto…- trataba de decir con un muy evidente nerviosismo, pero Kord me interrumpió.

-no hay nada que explicar Eli, se que tu y Trixie ya se encuentran en esa edad- dijo Kord, con el mismo tono serio, pero más sereno.

-¿Kord de que estas…?- trataba de decir yo, pero Kord no me dejaba continuar.

-además estoy seguro de que debe de ser un gran trabajo de tu parte haberte contenido todo este tiempo, pero tienes que entender que debes esperar más- decía Kord con una seriedad de tal nivel, que por un momento creí que me estaba hablando de sabiduría ancestral.

-que…- dije yo, aunque luego lo pensé por un par de momentos, para luego sentir como mis mejillas ardían a más no poder- Kord…

-no tienes que decirme nada Eli, lo entiendo todo a la perfección, además de que no harás nada con lo que Trixie no esté de acuerdo- dijo Kord con el mismo tono serio, haciendo que mi calor en mis mejillas aumentara exponencialmente.

-¿Qué pasa?- decía Trixie totalmente somnolienta, mientras se despertaba poco a poco.

-solo le explicaba a Eli mi deseo de no pasar 9 meses sin una de las miembros de la banda- decía Kord antes de que yo pudiera hablar.

-¿9 meses, pero porque…?- decía Trixie, confundida, para luego quedarse callada por unos momentos, procesando la información, obteniendo el mismo resultado que yo.

-además, también deben de considerar el problema que sería lidiar con un o una mini-Shane, ni que decir dos o más- decía Kord con la misma seriedad, solo logrando que nuestras vergüenza conjunta superara los niveles imaginables.

-eso…- trato de decir Trixie con una voz un tanto débil, siendo igual que yo, interrumpida por Kord.

-sin embargo, también entiendo que, a falta del padre de Eli en esta difícil etapa, y aprovechando que ambos están aquí, les daré "la charla" a ambos- decía Kord con aun más seriedad que antes, si es que era posible.

-la charla…- dije con una voz muy débil, no pudiendo reprimir un recuerdo de mi madre dándomela un poco antes de partir a Bajoterra.

-exacto, mejor conocida como "las flores y las abejas"- decía Kord mientras movía sus brazos para hacer énfasis, mientras parecía buscar algo.

-no creo…- decía Trixie, mientras la vergüenza aumentaba a cada momento, tanto para mí como para ella.

-pero espero que entiendo que esto es muy importante, y deben de prestarme toda la atención posible- decía Kord, con un tono y seriedad que no pensé que podría tener.

-pero…- tratamos de decir en un último intento que la vergüenza y este castigo terminara.

-y para poder dar un mejor ejemplo, utilizare estos objetos- decía Kord, mientras nos mostraba varios objetos, en la mano derecha tenía una banana y un preservativo masculino, y en la izquierda, tenía unas rosquilla y unas pastillas.

En ese exacto momento, mi vergüenza fue tal, que estaba más que seguro que en cualquier momento mi cuerpo iba a explotar de la vergüenza, dejando un nivel de suciedad inimaginable, o que si el mismísimo Surfur hubiera surgido de las cavernas más profundas, solo para llevarme con él, hubiera aceptado de inmediato, ya que, literalmente, esto ya rayaba en la tortura infernal. O al menos eso pensé, hasta que un flash se hizo presente, dejándonos segados por un momento, en un silencio de muerte, hasta que Kord y Pronto, que la verdad no tengo idea de donde estaba escondido, se empezaron a reír a más no poder, en ese momento lo entendí.

-¡KORD!- gritamos Trixie y yo al mismo tiempo, con un enojo muy notable.

- jajaja lo siento, jajaja lo siento, pero jajaja pero, no pude evitarlo jajajajajajaja- trataba de decir Kord entre risas, mientras nosotros tratábamos de contener la rabia.

-Pronto, Pronto nunca se había reído tanto, jajajajajajaja- decía Pronto entre risas.

-deberías, deberías haber visto tu cara, o espera, si puedes- decía Kord, mientras nos mostraba una foto recién sacada, en la cual, sin lugar a dudas, ambos teníamos una expresión única e irrepetible.

-Kord- dijo Trixie tratando de tomar la foto, sin mucho éxito.

-no, esto se queda conmigo, esto les enseñara a guardarse para ustedes este tipo de escenas- dijo Kord aun riendo, mientras nos señalaba el hecho de que aun seguíamos igual a como despertamos, separándonos en menos de unos momentos, totalmente avergonzados, olvidando por completo la broma de Kord.

Antes que cualquiera de nosotros pudiera decir algo, el comunicador del refugio sonó, señal de que alguien trataba de comunicarse con nosotros, Kord rápidamente paro de reírse lo suficiente, y tomo la transmisión, la cual duro poco.

-¿y bien?- pregunto Trixie, mirando un poco mal a Kord.

-era de Katherine, ya sabes de la caverna de los científicos, dice que vio tu meca- dijo Kord, luego de terminar la transmisión, yo asentí, y rápidamente todos nos preparamos, aunque tuve que esperar en el garaje unos momentos, puesto que lo único que hice fue cambiarme y tomar mi cinturón de babosas las cuales aun se reían un poco de mi, en especial Burpy.

-jajá, que gracioso- dije con un tanto de burla, pero de forma amable, sin tener ningún efecto en mis babosas.

Poco después llegaron todos, me monte en la meca Trixie, y nos pusimos en marcha, en esta ocasión si usamos los atajos de Pronto, creía que esta vez no habría tenido tiempo de planificar todo, y tuve razón, ya que en el corto camino a la caverna científica, no nos habíamos topado con inconvenientes.

-¿soy solo yo o esto me huele a trampa?- dijo Kord cuando íbamos llegando a la caverna.

-bueno, en eso creo que tienes razón- dijo Trixie, mientras divisábamos a una chica, de cabello color morado, de estatura promedio con un traje de laboratorio, ojos verdes, y una camisa debajo del uniforme de igual color morado, pero más claro.

-me alegra volver a verlos banda de Shane, me da gusto que hubieran recibido mi mensaje- decía Katherine con una sonrisa amistosa.

-no hay problema, oímos que habías visto mi meca, ¿por dónde se fueron?- pregunte rápidamente, sin perder mucho tiempo, teníamos que alcanzarlos.

-de hecho Shane, ahí está- dijo Katherine, señalando la entrada de la caverna, en donde estaba mi meca en perfecto estado, de hecho parecía haber sido limpiada a fondo y con una nueva para de pintura.

Me acerque lentamente, asegurándome de que no era un trampa, y la mira de cerca, estaba intacta, y incluso mi lanzadora estaba en uno de los lados, esto solo hizo que me confundiera mas, y todo eso con una nota de papel que decía "gracias por tu contribución".

-las chicas que la trajeron aun están en uno de los edificios, de hecho también te llame por eso, ahuyentaron a todos de ahí- dijo Katherine, mientras me montaba en mi meca y preparaba mi lanzadora.

-¿Dónde están?- pregunte con decisión, queriendo saber a que me enfrentaba de una vez por todas.

- en aquel edificio- dijo Katherine señalando uno casi en el medio de la caverna, era un edificio medianamente grande, pero sencillo en su estructura, sin bajar de nuestras mecas, empecé a analizar la situación.

-muy bien, si nos damos prisa podremos…-mi voz fue interrumpida por el repentino derrumbe de una de las paredes, al mismo tiempo que 4 figuras humanas, montadas en diferentes mecas, salían con el humo, pero se detenían con la voz de una de ellas, quedándose quietas esperando que el humo se disipara, nosotros ya habíamos desenfundado nuestras lanzadoras, pero estábamos esperando al igual que quienes fueran que estuvieran dentro del polvo.

La primera que logre divisar era una chica con el pelo color negro, con algunos mechones purpuras, seguramente la que había ido a engañar a Grendel, estaba vestida con una franela de color purpura oscuro, además de unos pantalones de igual color, el pelo le llegaba hasta la espalda, además de que era blanca, montaba una meca de clase Jaguar, de colores negro y morado oscuro, su lanzadora era algo parecida a la de Trixie, solo que más larga, y de color morado, aunque no tenía ningún logo ni nada parecido.

La segunda era la ya conocida Michell, la que había ido con Garfio Rojo, estaba vestida con una camisa de colores amarillo-dorado y rojo, con una especie de imagen de dragón, y un Short que le llegaba hasta después de las rodillas, igual que su camisa, estaba montada en una meca de clase Toro, de color rojo y dorado, su lanzadora se parecía a las que siempre llevaban los secuaces de Blakk, pero estaba claramente modificada, además de ser de color rojo, amarillo, dorado, y algo de azul.

La tercera que logre ver tenía el pelo de color negro, además de algo de azul y rojo, y un flequillo blanco, al menos hasta la mitad de la espalda, estaba vestida con una camiseta de color negro con varios otros colores mesclados al azar, que al final daban como resultado una especie de diseño único, su pantalón era de color negro, algo sencillo, montaba una meca de clase Caballo, en su mayoría de color negro, pero con azul, y unas pocas líneas rojas también, su lanzadora parecía ser muy única, casi parecida a un rifle francotirador de la superficie, pero estaba desmontada de tal manera que podría ser usada a corta distancia, pero las otras partes se notaban a los lados de la meca.

La última, que parecía ser totalmente la líder, no pude distinguirla en absoluto, ya que estaba cubierta de pies a cabeza por una capa medieval de color gris, pero lo que si me llamo mucho la atención fue el hecho de que estaba montando una copia exacta de mi meca, pero esta no tenía el símbolo de los Shane, y era de color Gris totalmente.

-Agy ¿Qué hacemos ahora?- dijo Michell con un tono un tanto temeroso, creo que era la que no estaba más segura de que lo que hacían era un buena idea.

-Alex- dijo la chica de pelo negro y purpura, siendo la susodicha Agy.

-confiemos en Sona- dijo la que estaba la meca clase Caballo, dejando claramente como la líder, y la susodicha Sona, a la que tenia la capa gris.

-¿tú eres el Shane?- dijo Sona con un tono un tanto aburrido, apoyándose un poco en su meca.

-así es, supongo que ya sabes que viene ahora- dije con un tono calmado, esperando inútilmente que se rindiera así sin más, sabía que no iba a pasar, pero soñar no cuesta nada.

-¿me dejaras ir a mí y a mi banda tranquilamente con todo lo que nos robamos sin seguirnos?- dijo Sona, con un sarcasmo tan remarcable y obvio que rayaba en el insulto.

-no, las enviare a la cárcel y la verdad espero que se queden ahí- dije con un tono sereno.

-sí, eso no es lo mío ¿Qué te parece un duelo?- dijo Sona, mientras se bajaba de su meca, sin quitarse su capa.

-¿a si?- dije con algo de sorpresa, generalmente era yo quien retaba a un duelo.

-si tu ganas, yo y mis chicas nos rendiremos, iremos a la cárcel tranquilamente, te entregaremos nuestras lanzadoras, mecas, aceleradores y demás, y no te causaremos problemas en la cárcel- dijo Sona, mientras su banda, abría los ojos a más no poder.

-pero…- dije con un claro tono de querer saber qué pasaría si ella ganaba, en el remoto caso.

-si yo gano, nos dejaras a mí y a mis chicas irnos tranquilamente, sin oponer nada de resistencia ante todo lo que nos llevamos, y no nos seguirás, y si crees que algo le pasa a tu lanzadora, puedes dejar que tu ingeniero la revise, solo para confirmar- dijo Sona con un tono un tanto altanero.

-Kord- dije mientras le pasaba mi lanzadora rápidamente.

-esta lista y en perfecto estado- dijo Kord luego de revisarla por unos momentos, pasándomela tan rápido como se la di.

-perfecto, dos babosas nada mas, nada menos, Michell ¿te importa?- dijo Sona, mientras se alejaba unos pocos pasos, a una distancia aceptable para un duelo, y una babosa congelada algo temerosa iba desde Michell, hasta Sona.

-muy bien, pero ¿enserio es necesaria la capa?- dije con un claro tono de "no quiero sorpresas desagradables".

-bueno…- decía Sona, mirando su capa- muy bien.

Cuando se quito la capa, simplemente lo único que hice fue abrir la boca hasta más no poder, Sona resulto ser una chica alta, con un muy, muy, muy, y lo digo enserio, MUY desarrollado cuerpo, además de una cara hermosa, excepto por una cicatriz que iba desde la mejilla izquierda, pasando por su ojo izquierdo, y terminando un poco más arriba de su ceja izquierda, tenía el pelo de color gris, que le llegaba un poco mas allá de la mitad de su espalda, tenía la piel blanca, aunque visiblemente un poco quemada, casi como un ligero bronceado, pero no fue eso lo que me sorprendió, sino que fue el hecho de que lo único que usaba era una especie de piel seca de color negro griseado que actuaba casi como un sostén, algo chica y que le quedaba claramente apretada, y una piel del mismo color que usaba como taparrabos solo un poco menos reveladora, lo cual dejaba muy poco a la imaginación, además de que no se veían cicatrices a simple vista.

-¿con que te alimentaron, hormona del crecimiento?- dijo Alex, que igual que la mayoría ahí se había quedado sorprendida.

-¿acaso soy tan fea?- dijo Sona, ignorando la pregunta de Alex.

-¿uh?- dije sin entender mucho.

-es que no me estáis mirando a los ojos- dijo con un tono que rayaba en la inocencia.

En ese momento me di cuenta de ese detalle, así que me recompuse rápidamente, y prácticamente traje a la vida a un Kord y un Pronto que habían quedado igual que yo, con una Trixie que nos miraba de una manera muy mala.

-bueno, mejor comencemos con el duelo- dije con algo de vergüenza, mientras me ponía de frente a ella, con varios pies de distancia, saque mi lanzadora, y puse mi acelerador, ella también agarro su lanzadora que estaba en su cintura, note que era zurda.

-Michell, ¿está listo?- dijo Sona, mientras examinaba su lanzadora, la cual era prácticamente igual a la mía, pero con ligeras modificaciones, además de Gris y sin el logo de los Shane.

-no me dejaste terminar, las modificaciones deben de ser delicadas, además…- decía Michell, antes de que Sona tomara su acelerador lo quitara de la lanzadora, y se lo tirara atrapándolo por poco.

-muy bien, lo arreglaremos después, y ni te atrevas a quitar el acelerador Shane, no quiero tu piedad- decía Sona, con un tono duro, descartando esa idea de mi mente.

-de acuerdo, pero te lo advertí- dije con una sonrisa confiada, con mi acelerador y mis babosas, ya había ganado.

Rápidamente cargue a Dirigible, disparándole de forma rápida, para luego disparar a Burpy de igual forma, ellos dos eran un dúo ganador, aunque pudiera esquivar a uno, el otro estaría esperando, no había forma de que perdiera contra sus babosas y ella sin acelerador, o al menos eso pensé.

Ella espero a que Dirigible estuviera cerca, en un solo momento, flexiono las rodillas, mientras su pierna izquierda hacia un barrido, logrando hacer una especie de semi-circulo con su cuerpo, esquivando a Dirigible, pero no me di cuenta, que cuando su lanzadora se oculto debajo de la sombra que daba al hacer esa semi-vuelta, ella disparo, no pude ver inicialmente a la babosa que disparo, pero sabía que iba directo a Burpy, el cual, con todo el poder que tenia, lanzo una gran llamarada, tuve la oportunidad de apreciarla gracias a que no estaba muy lejos de mi.

Pero, cuando creía haber ganado, algo salió disparado justo por debajo de Burpy, saliendo de su llamarada, era una especie de cono giratorio de fuego azul, como un taladro de fuego, de color azul que contrastaba totalmente con el fuego de Burpy, por la impresión, simplemente no tuve tiempo de moverme, su babosa, o lo que sea que me haya lanzado impacto justo en frente de mis pies causando una pequeña explosión, la cual me envió hacia atrás, cayendo en el suelo.

Tarde un momento en recomponerme, pero justo cuando iba a recoger mi lanzadora un pie desnudo se poso en mi muñeca, y lo seguí, hasta dar con una lanzadora, cargada con una babosa congelada, prácticamente en mi cara, y una Sona muy sonriente, había logrado esquivar a Burpy por muy poco, para luego correr para acorralarme con la ultima babosa del duelo, me había confiado.

-Gane- dijo Sona simplemente, con una sonrisa, para luego mirar a mi equipo un momento, y luego a mi otra vez.

-¿sí?- pregunte aun en el suelo, con su pie sobre mi muñeca.

-eres lindo- dijo Sona con una sonrisa juguetona, para luego acercarse a mi cara peligrosamente, tapando el resto del mundo con su cabello- nunca subestimes a tu enemigo Shane, regla básica- dijo mientras se acerco un poco más, casi tocando mis labios, dando un ligero suspiro, alejándose en el acto justo después, quitando su pie, y caminando de nuevo a su equipo, pavoneando tanto las caderas que hasta yo no pude evitar abrir un poco la boca, mientras me sentaba en la tierra, aun impresionado.

Mire a mi equipo, todos tenían la boca abierta, mire al de ella, tenían la boca más abierta aun y los ojos tan abiertos, que amenazaban con saltárseles en cualquier momento.

-¿Quién eres?- dije con la poca voz que había podido reunir, ella se detuvo justo en frente de su meca.

-yo soy…- decía Sona, mientras hacia una especie de pausa dramática- ah pues no lo sé- dijo con una voz tan inocente, que incluso podría decir que rayaba en la idiotez, las otras 3 chicas, hicieron un Facepalm muy bien sincronizado al mismo tiempo, golpeando el dorso de sus manos contra sus frentes.

-¡Sona!- dijo Alex, con algo de resignación.

-pues es que no se me había ocurrido ningún nombre genial- dijo Sona, con el mismo tono de inocencia, propio de una niña de al menos 5 años.

-¿exactamente cuál era tu plan?- pregunto Michell, sin importarle que estuviéramos escuchando.

-paso 1, vencer al Shane- dijo Sona simplemente.

-¿y luego?- pregunto Agy.

-la verdad no pensé que llegaría tan lejos- dijo Sona con sinceridad, impresionándome mucho.

-espera ¿estabas segura de que ibas a perder?- dijo Alex.

-más o menos- dijo Sona, con inocencia.

-¿acaso pensabas dejarnos pudriendo en la cárcel?- pregunto Michell, algo sorprendida.

- la verdad creí que se me ocurriría algo en el momento, pero si- dijo Sona, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, montándose en su meca.

-¿entonces?- dijo Kord, con algo de curiosidad.

Su banda pareció reunirse un momento, casi discutiéndolo, pero Sona simplemente lo pensó por unos momentos, antes de responder con una voz fuerte, autoritaria, y admirable.

-Soy Sona, La Shade, y estas frente a la banda de Shade- dijo Sona con un tono prácticamente demandaba respeto.

-¿es enserio?- dijo Agy, con incredulidad.

-¿tienes idea de lo difícil que es inventar un nombre genial en tan solo unos momentos? No te quejes, como la banda de Shade quedamos y punto- dijo Sona, solo que esta vez con un tono más infantil.

-pero…- trato de decir Michell.

-¡la Shade y la banda de Shade dije!- dijo Sona, cortando la conversación de forma repentina.

-a mi me parece bien- dijo Alex, logrando convencer a las otras dos casi de inmediato.

A paso lento, Sona encendió la meca, y se empezó a dirigir a uno de los senderos que llevaba a una de las salidas de la caverna, seguida de cerca por su banda, la cual iba cargada de cosas que seguramente habían estado dentro del edificio, siendo detenida por el mi banda.

-¿acaso la banda de Shane no respeta el honor, o el acuerdo justo?- dijo Sona, con una voz que detonaba un sabor muy acido para mí y mi banda, Kord y Pronto se hicieron a un lado, pero Trixie se quedo un momento mirándola con lo que denote era furia, aunque Sona solo la miraba con una expresión neutral, que de alguna forma rayaba entre la inocencia pura, y la cara de Póker perfecta, antes de que Trixie se hiciera a un lado.

-Pronto cree que ella no sabe con quién se mete, Pronto el magnífico, y su alegre banda de héroes, lograra…- decía Pronto, antes de quedarse callado al ver la mirada que le dio Sona, mientras el resto de su banda se adelantaba.

-nos veremos luego, Kord Zane- dijo Sona, mirando a Kord por un momento- Pronto, Rey de Colina Topo- dijo mirando a Pronto- Eli Shane, el protector de Bajoterra- decía con una sonrisa algo coqueta, mientras besaba su mano, para luego dar un pequeño soplito en mi dirección, señal de que me mandaba un beso, a lo cual no supe cómo responder, y marcharse lentamente.

-¡hey!- se quejo Trixie, por la falta de respeto que estaba haciendo hacia ella.

-ah, y adiós, pelirroja- dijo Sona, con algo de neutralidad en su voz, enfureciendo a Trixie, lo cual hizo sonreír a Sona, y apresuro el paso, alejándose de nuestras vista en pocos momentos.

-La Shade- dije con tono suave, luego de recuperarme un poco de la impresión de todo lo que había pasado, 3 miembros muy confundidos, y una a punto de sufrir un ataque de ira, esto definitivamente no iba a mejorar si es que tenía más trucos bajo la manga.

**P.O.V. Sona**

Poco después de acelerar el paso, me uní al resto de mi banda, mientras nos íbamos por uno de los senderos de Agy.

-¿La Shade?- volvió a decir Agy, con la misma confusión que había mostrado antes.

-no me quedo tiempo, además a Alex le gusta- dije con un tono sereno y inocente.

-es verdad- dijo Alex, estando de acuerdo conmigo.

-bueno, no esta tan mal de hecho, podría acostumbrarme- dijo Agy, siendo comprensiva.

-así que ¿te interesa el Shane?- dijo Michell, entrando en la conversación, yo me reí a más no poder luego de escuchar eso.

-puf ¿El Shane? Por favor, tengo estándares- dije con algo de risa.

-¿entonces porque…?- dijeron Michell, Agy y Alex al mismo tiempo.

-o mis pequeñas, aun tienen mucho que aprender- dije con una sonrisa algo maligna, mientras les contaba lo que seguía. Y mientras Firack, ya descansada y lista para otro duelo, se posaba en mi hombro, mi plan estaba yendo bien despues de todo

* * *

Muy bien, hai esta el capitulo, y si deje a alguien con intriga y curiosidad de mas... PUES SE DAN LA QUE NO TIENEN, SE QUEDAN ASI HASTA EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJA.

al resto dejen review y todo eso, bla bla bla bla


End file.
